


Occupational Hazards

by PorkChop



Series: Occupational Hazards [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can often find Trevor Philips doing something illegal, whether its stealing, killing, handling drugs and weapons, Trevor has done it. Coming from a background as colourful as his own can be pretty dangerous, and often results in countless trips to the medical centre. But hospital bills are expensive, and the doctors are getting somewhat suspicious. Trevor needs his own personal doctor, you need a job and have recently graduated from medical school... A perfect scenario, no?</p><p>(Rated explicit for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Sandy Shores, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first GTAV fic! I apologise if I totally butcher all the characters in this fic but I tried my best to write them well :3 If you enjoy it, please let me know! I'd love feedback so I know if I'm doing a good job :)

You stared at the letter in your hands, grinding your teeth as your tight fists threatened to destroy the paper. Another job rejection letter, the third one of the week. This one was from Sandy Shores medical center, the closest hospital to your new home here in Blaine County. 'Move to America, there's more opportunities for budding medical professionals over there', or so you thought when you were still living in your childhood family home back in England. You were so happy when you graduated from medical school, and finally felt that your life had gained some kind of direction, you were ready to take on whatever life threw at you to earn the long desired title of Doctor (surname). But that was five years ago now, and your dream career still seemed just as far away, if not further.

You'd been living here in Sandy Shores for a month now, just scraping by on the savings you had left over from 5 years worth of temporary work, Sandy Shores wasn't exactly the heart of Los Santos but it was a start, and it was reletavely cheap so it worked for you. Your home was a simple trailer, not much, but you tried to keep it looking nice and tidy, even if the rest of the neighbourhood didn't seem to put in as much effort as you did.

You sighed and screwed up the rejection letter and threw it at the bin, and to your annoyance missed, so had to get up from the small wooden plank drilled to the wall that acted as your dining room table to dispose of it. You grabbed your handbag off the kitchen counter and made your way outside into the dessert that served as your home. The sun was baking, you never felt heat like this back in England, and it made you feel more far from home than ever. You dragged your feet as you made your way to the convenience store that was a short ways from your trailer. 

As you approached the stores entrance, a tall and slightly meanicing looking man held the door for you and allowed you to enter first.

"After you, Sweetheart." he said, his voice reminiscent of an accent not from around here. You soon recognised it as being Canadian.

"Thank you." you nodded politely and smiled briefly at the man as you passed him.

The air conditioning cooled your skin and you sighed happily at the relief from the heat as you made your way to the back of the store where the refrigerators were. You looked around for the lemonaid, you found it soon enough and grabbed yourself a can. As you approached the tills, you saw that same man holding a six pack of beer, seemingly having some sort of disagreement with the clerk.

"Put this on my tab like usual, yeah?" He spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't keep doing that... You haven't paid for anything in almost two months! Business isn't as good as it used to be and I'm starting to get worried." The clerk said nervously, the poor guy seemed terrified.

"Oh really? Well ain't that a fucking shame... Let me grab my wallet," the man in front of you lifted the hem of his white shirt slightly, you froze at what you saw, and so did the clerk. And just as suddenly as it was revealed, the gun tucked into the hem of the mans faded jeans was hidden again by the white material of his shirt.  
"Is this a change of heart I'm sensing?" He asked in a mocking manner.  
The clerk nodded, seemingly too scared to talk.  
"Good. Have a nice day." he said, grinning and waving overzealously, his overly polite demeaner making him seem only more threatening. As he turned to leave he caught sight of you and paused for a moment, your breath caught in your throat.  
"You're new," he breathed, pointing at you, when you didn't respond he continued "I haven't seen you around dusty old Sandy Shores before."

"Uh, yeah... I just moved here." you swallowed nervously, honestly fearing for your life having never been in this sort of situation before.

"Nice accent," he grinned at you with this dirty, perverted look, "It's sexy." He took a step closer to you, and you wanted to cower away but couldn't will your body to move.  
"You ain't too bad on the eyes either. What's your name, sweetheart?" You watched as his eyes roamed mercilessly over your body, lingering over your most feminine assets. You could tell by the hungry look on his face that he was mentally undressing you, which made you squirm uncomfortably.

"Um, its (name)..." You told him hesitantly.

"A pretty name for a pretty lady... Welcome to Sandy Shores, Sweetheart. I hope to see you around more often." He winked at you before turning to leave the store. As the door closed behind him, you realised you had been holding in your breath and promptly exhaled, feeling the tension in the room drain almost immediately.

You turned to the clerk to pay for your lemonade and asked quietly, "Who the hell was that guy?"

The clerks voice shook with a combination of what seemed like fear and anger, "That's Trevor Philips... And he's a fucking psychopath."


	2. Trevor Philips Enterprises

It was a blessing, an absolute miracle, a God send! You hadn't smiled this hard since moving to Shandy Shores, and it was all because of that simple flyer nailed to the old and tattered notice board outside of your local convenience store. 

'Job opening for persons with medical knowledge, official training preferred but not necessary, to treat injuries on a no questions asked basis'. 

Okay so it wasn't an official, in hospital, medical career but it was a start, you would be helping injured people and that's all that mattered to you. Also, it would get you some much needed cash. You immediately plucked your phone from you pocket and dialled the number on the flier. After 3 rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" A mans voice came through the speaker.

"Hello! My name is (name) and I just saw your flier about the medical job, this is Ron Jakowski right?" You spoke in a friendly manner.

"Ah! Yes, yes that's me... I won't discuss details over the phone but if you're interested I will arrange for you to meet my boss and I, then we can go over it in person." He replied.

"O-okay, well of course I'm interested! You name the time and place and I'll be there." You said enthusiastically, then listened carefully to the address and times he gave you, soon realising that the meeting place was literally just around the corner from your own home. As soon as the details were exchanged, the man on the end of the line hung up. So, it was settled, you were meeting Ron and his boss at 7pm that night, only a number of doors away from your own.

The rest of your day was spent doing meaningless things to pass the time, like watching TV, reading a magazine or rearranging your CD collection. Soon enough though, 7pm was coming up hard and fast and you decided to get ready, aiming to be at the interview a little early to show punctuality and enthusiasm. You were more than a little nervous, this was such a convenient opportunity and you really couldn't afford to blow it.

You arrived at your neighbors house and took a deep breath, brushing the non-existent dust off of your pale grey blazer and skirt suit, before knocking on the door of your hopefully soon to be boss' trailer. There was a momentary pause before the door was opened a crack, and you could see a mans eye through the gap, framed by specks.

"Hi, I'm here for the job meeting?" you spoke up.

"Ah, yes, you're early." The man replied, causing you to look at your watch which read 6:53pm.

"Oh, I'm sorry its not a problem is it?" You asked nervously before you heard a familiar male voice from behind the door, cutting off the guy who you assumed was Ron.

"For fucks sake Ron just let the lady in already. Let's get this over with." And just like that the door was yanked open to reveal a cowering Ron stood nervously eyeing up that crazy bastard from the store the other week, what was his name... Oh, Trevor something. 

You immediately felt overdressed for what you foolishly thought would be a formal business discussion, Trevor was wearing exactly what you saw him in before, a stained white T-shirt and faded blue jeans, but with the addition of grubby white socks in place of the heavy duty work boots. You prayed his gun was elsewhere, but you doubted that it was... Trevor didn't look like the type to walk around unarmed, even in his own home.

"Oh, well hello there Missy," his creepy grin curled his lips as he recognised you, "I had a feeling we'd bump into each other again, what's wrong, couldn't keep away from Uncle Trevor?"

"Actually I didn't know you were involved..." You said rather unintentionally bitterly.

"Oh ho ho, why the hostility pretty lady? By the way, love the outfit. Did you just come from a wedding or something? Amazing." He let out a perverted, animalistic grunt that made you shudder, and approached you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, leading you into the trailer. And for some reason you let him.   
"Let me clear you some space here..." He muttered as he pushed a pile of, well, crap off the edge of the small sofa, including a couple of dirty mags and some used tissues, which you didn't dare ponder why were together.

You settled yourself down onto the sofa, feeling uncomfortable as hell when he joined you, making a point of sitting extremely close to you unnecessarily while Ron stood awkwardly near the door.

"So... About the job, I gotta ask a couple questions first, you know? Procedure and all that." Trevor said in a voice so low, it was almost just a rumble in his chest and sounded nothing shy of, well... Seductive? He sat leaning back into the sofa with his outstretched arms resting on the back of it, his legs overly spread out as he admired you from his position.

"Okay, of course. Ask away." You nodded, faking confidence despite the uncomfortable situation.

"Alright, good. First question. You single, sweetie?" For once his eyes straying from your body and meeting your eyes, which widened upon hearing the question. You stood up immediately and looked down at him with a disgusted expression.

"What kind of question is that? That's got nothing to do with anything!" You scolded him, before quickly realising what you'd done and regretted it immediately... This guy could kill you, what were you thinking?

But he just sat there and grinned devilishly at you, as if he enjoyed your little outburst. "Of course, you're right sweetheart... It doesn't matter to me anyway. None of my business though, I get it!" he held his palms up to you, as if surrendering, but still had that grin on his face as if he'd just won something... Smug. "Now come on, sit down next to T." He tugged you down by your arm, forcing you to sit even closer than before, so that your thigh touched his. You didn't make any move to back away, purely because this lunatic seemed volatile, and you couldn't tell if he was about to continue with the questions, kill you, or... Force himself upon you.

At that moment the door swung open straight into Rons back, knocking him down at yours and Trevor's feet.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Ron! Are you okay?" the skinny man with blond dreadlocks quickly clambered towards Ron, who was rolling around on the floor in agony.

"Wade! Ever heard of knocking?" Ron grunted and he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Wade! My man... This is (name), (name), this is Wade, he's my uh, assistant." Trevor announced, seemingly unconcerned about Ron.

"Oh! Is she that doctor lady Ron was saying to us about?" Wade spoke in a strong country accent, and the poor guy didn't sound... Completely there. He hopped up onto the kitchen counter, sitting on a small, sticky puddle of who knows what.

"Why yes she is!" Trevor brought a hand down onto your knee, which was no longer covered by your skirt as it had ridden up slightly as you sat down.   
"Now, I was about to ask you some questions, wasn't I Missy? Let's start out easy... You ain't some kind of British spy shit, right?"

You actually laughed at that, before stopping abruptly when you saw the not so happy look on Trevor's face. "Oh, no I'm not a British spy or anything like that I can assure you... I just came here looking for medical work. I've wanted to be a doctor all my life."

"Alright, I'm gonna have to take your word for it sweetheart... But if I get any sort of suspicion, well let's just say you're out of a job." Something about the way he said that told you that he didn't mean you'd just be fired. 

"I understand." You nodded.

"Good," he smirked, leaning close to you, "now tell me what you can do."

"Uh, what?" You hesitated, unsure of what he was asking you.

"Can you patch a beaten guy up?"

"Oh, well I'd like to think so. I graduated from medical school a few years ago and learned all-" you started to explain, but were quickly interrupted.

"Mhm, mhm, thats good," Trevor said, seemingly uninterested in your official qualifications "all I really need to know is, can you deal with stuff like bullet wounds, knife wounds, broken bones etcetra?"

"Well yes I suppose, if I had the correct medical instruments and supplies."

"Yes! That's all I needed to hear, just write up a list of the stuff you'll need and we'll take care of it. I think we've got our girl." Trevor grinned and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, and you couldn't help but smile too, although you were a little nervous about what the job would entail.

"But Trevor, wasn't it you that said we didn't need a nurse lady? Wasn't it Ron that said we did need one?" Wade asked, puzzled. Trevor looked at him, his grin dropping, replaced by a threatening frown.

"I don't care what I said-"

"Yeah thats right, cause Ron said about the policeman in the hospital and said they were getting suspicious of all the times you been in there and said we need our own doctor woman. Then you said no, then got real mad then-" the man continued, astonishingly oblivious to how mad Trevor seemed to be getting.

"Wade! Shut the fuck up, yeah? Or I'll cut your fucking nads off and force them down your throat-hole." with the way Trevor's eyes were locked on the other mans face with such fury, you believed he wasn't joking.

"Okay Trevor." Wade simply murmured, like a child who just got caught drawing on the walls.

There was a short pause of silence before Ron broke it, clearing his throat before speaking up. "So, um, (name). You'll be fine with treating Trever and his associates when needed, on a no questions asked basis, just like the flier said? That means no asking what happened, where it happened or who did it, okay?"

You nodded and held your tongue. Of course, the whole idea of treating people for acts of violence without knowing the cause made you feel uncomfortable but really, what choice did you have? You needed cash. The whole thing didn't exactly feel legal but it was this or give up on your aspirations. It was a job in the medical field after all...

"Good, thats good... Now payment. You will get paid varying amounts for each person you treat, depending on the extent of their injuries. Plus you'd be earning a pretty decent, I'd say, weekly stipend." He gave you a rough estimate of how much you would be earning in an average month. It was looking good.

"Thats fantastic, I-I could live with that." You said, trying hard to keep the huge smile from spreading across your face. By your side, Trevor clapped his hands together once and stood up.

"That's settled then! Welcome to Trevor Philips Enterprises, sweetheart." Trevor winked at you, and you couldnt believe it had been that simple. Not even in an hour had you gone from being almost broke and homeless, to having a decent paying job, doing what you've always wanted to do. Before you knew what you were doing you lept up from your seat and threw you arms around Trevor, your new boss.

"Thank you so much! I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me!" You near screamed, completely oblivious to your actions and too caught up in the happiness of the moment to dwell on the fact that you were hugging a man you were terrified of just days ago.

"Well well well, someone's keen..." You felt Trevor's rumbling voice vibrate in his chest due to your close vicinity. You immediately came to your senses and let go of him, backing away.

"S-sorry, I don't know why I did that, I was just so happy, I-" you began to backtrack, flustered, your cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"You sure you don't wanna carry on? You know, I wouldn't be opposed to more physical contact." he took a step towards you, so close you could feel his chest brush against yours, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He was looking at you with that same hungry look in his eye. The heat in your face only increased.

"Um, no thanks, I think I should just-" leave. Was what you were about to say, until you felt his hand softly rest on your hip.

"I'm sure you know that if you please your boss, you could get a payrise." something about the situation told you that he didn't mean good work performance. You frowned, feeling like he was suggesting the equivalent of prostitution.

"I think I like the pay as it is, thank you. It's starting to get late, I should go." You stepped away from him, composing yourself.

"Alright, well, if you ever change your mind... Let me know." He stepped back too, hopefully taking the hint. He grabbed something out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to you, his business card. 

"My number's on there, text me the list of equipment you need asap, then you'll get a call from either me or Ron when we need you. Expect it in the next week or so. And that's my personal mobile number by the way so if you ever wanna get to know me more then you know what to dial." for that last sentence he lost the 'business voice' he had been using and opted for his usual lecherous tone.

Choosing to ignore that last part, you replied in a professional manner, "I'll get that list to you as soon as I get a spare minute. Again, thank you so much for this, I look forward to working with you." You nodded towards the three men and turned to leave.

"So demure, I both love it and hate it... Take care, sweetheart." you heard him call out to you as you stepped out of the trailer and began the short walk home. You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face as it sunk in. That was it, you just took your first steps into the medical field. Or was it a mine field? Probably the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see a little more of Trevor in this chapter :) hopefully I'm not butchering his character too badly xD let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first job as Trevor's personal doctor.

It was still dark when you were rudely awoken by the shrill sound of your ringtone, and the luminescent digital clock to your left told you it was 4:38am. You felt around for your phone which was sitting on the bedside table and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"You even know what time it is?" You groggily spoke into the device.

"Its Ron, Trevor's been injured, we need you here right now." then the call ended. And just like that you were fully awake, your doctors instincts kicked in and you were out of bed and through the front door without even bothering to find shoes. You were there in seconds, thanks to the close vicinity of Trevor's home, and burst through the unlocked door in just your pyjamas.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty." Came Trevor's greeting, he was clutching the side of his waist, his white tshirt spattered in blood, but other than that he was his normal libidinous self, looking at you with that carnal gaze.

"Trevor, are you alright?" You quickly asked, going over to him on the sofa.

"I'm fine, nothing I've never had the nurse kiss better before. This idiot's just making a mountain out of a molehill." He motioned towards Ron, who was a nervous wreck in the corner.

"Let me see." You told him, gently moving his hand away and lifting his shirt to reveal a bullet wound on the right side of his waist, a few inches below his ribcage.

"Already trying to undress me. I knew you were hot for me." His eyes were on your face as you examined his wound, staring intently. You rolled your eyes at his comment and continued to check over his wound. It was better than you had initially thought. It had been a week since you'd been hired and this was the first time you'd heard from them since, you were just glad your first job wasn't anything too complex.

"Well, I'd say you had a lucky escape, a couple inches higher and you'd be here with a punctured lung. The shot was a clean through and through, missed your vital organs too. So no nasty internal bleeding, and I don't have to fish out any bullets," you informed him with a pleased smile before turning to Ron "did you manage to get the supplies I asked for?"

"Y-yeah... Most of them, here you go." He stuttered nervously, handing you the box of medical supplies from by the door. You fished around for the things you needed, including antiseptic solution, wipes, bandages and gauze. You also pulled out some antibacterial hand gel, which you used before starting to clean the wound.

"This is going to sting." You warned Trevor.

"Don't worry that's my favourite part." He murmured, almost looking excited. You didn't for a second think he was joking. Right now he seemed like the masochistic type. You began to clean the wound, trying to be as gentle as possible. You couldn't help but cringe as you did so, as a result of the mans reaction.

"Oh fuck." He spat through bared teeth, followed by a series of grunts and groans. You honestly couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or loathing every second, but you'd place your bets on the former. You tried to get through the process as quickly as possible, while inflicting no unnecessary pain. It wasn't long before the wound was clean and you had sizable pile of bloody wipes going.

"There, its clean. Now I just need to dress it, are you able to sit up?" You asked while cleaning your hands with an antibacterial wipe.

"I think I can manage that," he said breathlessly, continuing as he sat up, "hey nurse, can you put more of that stuff on it?" he nodded to the bottle you were about to put away.

"You mean the antiseptic? Why?" You asked, puzzled.

"I like the way it feels, it's... Tingly. And it burns." he pulled out a daring grin which quickly faded with a shake of your head.

"You don't need it, your clean." You told him as you prepared the gauze, cutting enough to completely cover the wound on both sides.

"Oh, you're no fun." He spat, sounding miffed. Reminding you of a kid who couldn't get his own way. You covered the wound with the gauze before wrapping it in the bandage, which was an awkward process in itself as it involved sitting closer to Trevor, practically hugging him, so you could wrap the fabric around his torso. Trevor offered for you to sit on his lap to make things easier, but you politely refused.

"There, all done," you smiled and sat back to admire your handy work after you'd finished dressing it, "feel better?"

"Much better," he nodded, giving you a friendly smile for the first time, with no sexual undertone, "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Don't mention it," your smile widened, overly pleased with his mature response, "Do you need any sort of pain relief?"

"Nah, I'll be alright" He waved his hand dismissively as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Alright then, let me know if you change your mind. Did you get hurt anywhere else, anything you need me to do?"

"Actually, yeah... You see, my feelings. They got hurt pretty bad when I got shot and I don't wanna be alone. Stay here, sleep in my bed tonight and... Will you hold me?" He asked in a gentle, coy manner. You couldn't really tell if he was joking or not so you just stared at him for a second, unsure how to approach it.

"Um, I'm sure you'll be fine Trevor." You said quietly while packing away your supplies and cleaning up the bloodied wipes.

"You sure you don't wanna stay and spoon me?" He quickly replied, reaching around you and placing his hand on the small of your back. Again, you were unsure whether he was joking, this guy was hard to read.

"I'm sure..." You said, raising your eyebrow.

"Well, suit yourself." He said, his voice straining as he pulled himself up from the sofa, shuffling over to a crate of beer left on the kitchen counter, pulling a bottle out and cracking it open, taking a swig.

"Oh, um, you probably shouldn't drink after..." You trailed off when he looked at you with an expression that told you he wasn't going to stop. "Nevermind. I think I'm gonna head home if I'm done here."

"Want one for the road?" He grabbed a second beer out of the crate and offered it to you.

"No thanks, I don't drink anymore." You quickly refused, standing up to leave.

"What do you mean you don't drink anymore?" He asked, frowning almost angrily. Like what you had just said affected him in some big way.

"Exactly that, I don't like how I act... Under the influence." 

"Why not? How do you get? You get violent? Emotional? Horny?" you twitched at that last one "That's it isn't it? You're a little minx when you get some of this down you!" He caught you out, waving the bottle around. Your face always betrays you on matters like this. You aren't so great with hiding the things you don't want people to find out. "I fucking knew it, its always the quiet ones!" Trevor found it hilarious, and didn't bother trying to hide that fact.

See, you tend to let a little too loose when you get drunk. Aren't as picky about who you get close to, so to speak. And you hated that, you'd made a lot of mistakes because of it, so now avoid the stuff like the plague.

"Oh man, we have to go out drinking together some day..." He looked over at you, leaning against the counter with that animalistic leer.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a very good idea." You laughed without humour, well aware of what he would hope to achieve from that.

"What? Afraid you won't be able to resist old Trev?" He challenged.

"It's like I said, I don't drink anymore."

"It's alright sweetie, I'd be gentle with you." He poked and prodded at your resolve. Your cheeks turned pink at his words, and your mind instantly fell in the gutter. But you knew how this guy worked. He loved to get a reaction out of people, and you wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm going home now, ring me if you have any problems with your injury. I'll come by in a couple of days to change the dressing. For now though, just take it easy until it settles down."

"Sure thing, doc'." He nodded at you as you turned to leave.

"See you in a couple of days." You bid him farewell as you left the trailer, waving to Ron, who you had almost forgotten was there, as you passed him.

The sun was rising when you stepped out into the cool air, well, cool for Sandy Shores' standards anyway. You shortly arrived at your trailer, and plopped down face first onto your bed once you got inside. You were shattered, you didn't deal well with having your sleep interrupted. You tried to resume your slumber, but your mind was too full of chatter due to the last hours events. Besides, you felt lonely after leaving a presence as big as Trevor's... Maybe you should have taken up his offer to stay- No! What the hell was that? It must be fatigue making you crazy, you weren't thinking straight. If you were sane-minded you would never even entertain the idea of responding to his advances! You rolled onto your side and squeezed your eyes shut, trying to calm your thoughts enough to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a little feedback? After all that's what'll motivate me to write more :3 I hope you're enjoying the story!


	4. Good Morning, Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when a drunken Trevor turns up at your doorstep in his whitie-tighties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say a big big thank you for the kudos, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :3 I hope people are enjoying the story so far!

You hated getting up early, but you loved its benefits. It wasn't even 7am yet and you'd almost finished tidying up the whole trailer, now you had all day to do whatever you pleased. Then again, nothing had been that simple since you started your life here in Sandy Shores, and in mere seconds that thought was snapped away as you heard a bottle smash outside, followed by a string of profanities in a familiar Canadian accent.

You sighed heavily, opening the door to your trailer to find none other than Trevor Philips on his knees, looking down at a smashed beer bottle that lay in a pool of its own contents. What shocked you more was that he was wearing nothing but his scruffy work boots and his whitey tighties.

"That was my last beer..." He said, sounding almost heartbroken. The sound of the door opening alerted him, and he looked up at you with teary eyes.  
"Its you..." He scrambled to his feet, barely standing upright as he stumbled forward a few steps, a grin forming on his intoxicated face.  
"Hey sugar! Wait, what're you doing out so late? Its not safe for a pretty lady like you." He slurred, face contorting in concern.

"Late? Its 7 in the morning." You looked at him, expressionless, bewildered. Your eyes darted to the dressing around his torso from two nights ago. "Its not good to be drinking like this after your injury. How long have you been drinking that?" You nodded to the broken bottle on the floor.

"Since I was 11." He answered easily, swaying on his feet.

"No, I mean today." You rolled your eyes. "You just seem... So drunk." You raised a brow and looked at the sky; completely blue, crystal clear from clouds and a perfect mirror of the Alamo Sea. It definitely shouldn't be his idea of 'late'.

"I just had one or two beers." He said, shrugging. One or two? 

"Right. Anyway, how did you know where I live?" You put a hand on your hip as you looked at him from the doorway, raising a brow.

"I didn't, I guess fate brought us together baby," he said, opening his arms and stating the words as fact, "hang on sweetie I gotta take a slash." He turned away from you and approached the fence around your property.

"No! I have a bathroom you can-" you yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late as he went ahead and relieved himself right in front of you, in your own garden. You sighed in exasperation and looked away, just letting him get on with it. 

You couldn't help but glance over at him, taking in the sight before you. Stained underwear, balding, outlandish tattoos, scars. Not a care in the world about what others may think as he just stands there, intoxicated, using his employees garden as a bathroom... This guy looked totally unhinged. If you had bumped into him back at home you'd have ran a mile, but here you were. Working for the guy. You must have been desperate. But despite yourself, you couldn't help but feel drawn to him. After all, nothing was stopping you from shutting your door and carrying on with your day... But you didn't want to, he was intriguing. Before you had a chance to realise, he finished up and turned around, a dizzy smirk crossing his lips.

"You checking me out over there?" He said, stumbling on a few words as his liquor drowned brain struggled to keep up. "Admiring the goods?"

"Of course not," you shook your head sharply "if I was going check someone out, it wouldn't be you." You waved your hand once, dismissing the comment in an almost childish tone of voice.

"Come on baby, stop playing so hard to get," He began to approach you, tripping up the steps of your porch, "you want me, just like I want you..." His eyes drifted over your face lazily as you raised your brows.

"Do I?" You laughed.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" he shuffled towards you, stretching his hand out to your face. You quickly swatted it away, after seeing where it had just been.

"Trevor..." You sighed, looking at him with a pitiful gaze.

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone, reaching out to touch you again.

"C-come inside... I don't think you want the neighbourhood seeing you like this." you forced yourself to say, unsure if that was even what you wanted. You stepped to the side and allowed him into your trailer. 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, yet didn't object to coming inside. You rolled your eyes at the question and shut the door behind him. He went and sat down on your sofa, glancing around the room.

"God, its neat in here..." He said as you got him a glass of water, you wanted to sober him up a little... Mainly because you were worried about what he'd try in his current condition.

"That's what happens when you tidy up every once in a while." You took a bit of a dig at him, remembering the state of his trailer. You joined him on the sofa, handing him the water.  
"Here, drink this... Try to get some of that booze out of your system." 

"You're so caring... Proper wife material too." He pointed out before taking a gulp of water.

"Wife material? I don't think so. I'm not good at relationships." You said, almost bitterly.

"Well I suppose that makes two of us... What's your excuse?"

"My excuse? Does being cheated on 3 times in a row count?" You coldly asked.

"To me that doesn't sound like you're the one with relationship issues... Seems more like the problem lies with the assholes you've been with... Maybe you're just bad at picking suitable mates." He nodded matter-of-factly, as if he had found the source of all of your problems.

"Maybe I am." You said, wanting to leave the topic there and move on.

"You know sugarplum, I'd never cheat on you." he looked at you with a sort of... Persuasive expression. You looked at him and raised a brow.

"Oh wouldn't you?"

"Of course not, I do have some respect for women unlike some pathetic excuses for men... Plus, why would I want to if I had you waiting for me in the sack every night?" He turned on his usual 'charm' and looked at you with his libidinous smirk. 

"Alright, well if you're not a cheat, what's your issue with relationships?" You ignored his last sentence.

"That's easy, most women don't... Understand me. They can't handle old Trevor when he's at his worst." he took another gulp of water, as if he was trying to drown his sorrows with the non-alcoholic beverage.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they certainly don't invite me into their homes when I turn up drunk as a skunk, wearing next to nothing." He gave a little smirk. "They also don't blindly agree to a job they know nothing about, possibly dangerous, probably illegal... You've got balls (name), not literally I hope. And that's why I like you, I love a woman who can dive in head first, makes me feel less reckless and crazy." Having it all laid out like that made you realise that he was right... Taking this job was probably one of the dumbest things you had ever done. 'Treating Trevor and his associates on a no questions asked basis'? It really didn't sound legal or safe at all... But you weren't about to go and quit, land yourself out on the streets.

"Well you make a fair point, I'll give you that. I guess I'm not 'most women'."

"Maybe its because you're not from here, do you always invite half naked people into your houses over in British land?" He asked patronisingly.

"Do you always walk around half naked in peoples gardens over in Canada land?" You retorted, he immediately frowned.

"So what if I grew up in Canada, you got a problem with that? I'm an American citizen!" He snapped, sensitive about his nationality it seems.

"As am I, have you got a problem with me growing up in 'British land'?" You raised your eyebrows, throwing his arguments back like a game of catch.

"You have no right to make fun of me over my Nationality." He furrowed his brow.

"Neither do you! Besides, you brought nationality into this, pal." you held up your hands in innocence.

"Yeah, well... Whatever, I don't care." He growled with an air of finality. He'd clearly lost the argument, you smirked.

There was a short pause of silence, the atmosphere full of tension. He stared at you with this look in his eyes, not quite rage... Something else you couldn't place. At that moment you couldn't tell whether you actually enjoyed arguing with him, or if it was just the adrenaline brought with pushing the buttons of a man you should be terrified of.

"You know what? You ain't bad." he said suddenly, leaning back on the sofa, admiring you.

"What?" You spat, confused as to where that came from.

"A woman who isn't afraid to argue back, put me in my place... You have no idea how much I like a lady with attitude. You, my darling, are a perfect ten." he had a wild look growing in his eyes.

"What?" You repeated, bewildered.

"You're just so... I don't know how to describe it, you make it clear that I don't have a chance with you, but it just makes you all the more... Desirable! That's about right, desireble, enticing..." He scooted towards you on the sofa, his eyes never once leaving yours. 

"Well you're right about one thing, you don't have a chance." You crossed your arms, feeling unbelievably pretentious. For some reason you liked egging him on though, it had been a while since you had a man express this kind of interest. You cringed on the inside, ignoring the part of you that secretly enjoyed having Trevor speak about you in such a way.

"Mmm that's it! Let's just fuck, right here on the sofa, like animals-" he spoke through bared teeth as he came even closer, but froze as he felt a stinging in his cheek. The residual alcohol in his system meant he realised a little late that it was your hand colliding with his face. You hadn't realised what you were doing till it had already happened. 

"I-I'm sorry!" You said, rushing to amend your actions, you just slapped him... A menacing man, and you slapped him. You heard a rumbling growl in his chest before he spoke, but he wasn't angry...

"Fiesty. I love it!" He locked eyes on you, something burning in his eyes that you could only describe as desire and arousal. 

"I think you should leave." You stood up and gestured to the door, which he looked at with a disappointed look in his eye.

"But I don't wanna leave, I like it here, I like you." He got up and approached you in one stride, placing his hands on your hips and leaning in towards your face. You pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him away, turning your head before he could kiss you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and the sweat on his skin he was so close. His hands dropped away from your body and he made no attempt to fight against the hand that was still resting on his chest. It felt like your hand was burning under the heat of his skin, and your cheeks were no different as you gave such an intimate feeling touch. You pulled your hand away abruptly and looked at him, he had a surprisingly serene look on his face as he continued to stare.

"Fine, stay. Take a shower and I'll go to your trailer and pick up some clothes." You sighed, your rational side kicking in. You couldn't very well make him leave in just his underwear, although you were more concerned about what the neighbours would make of it than anything else. 

"Yes! You wanna join me in the shower sweetheart?" He smirked as he turned towards the small bathroom.

"No thank you." You said politely as you headed out the door towards Trevor's trailer, ignoring the mental images the thought conjured up.


	5. Colleagues, Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those pesky bikers happen, and you end up with a new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this chapter, its a bit short and kind of a filler but hopefully someone will like it :P

You caught yourself staring at the man beside you as he slept, who was taking up most of the sofa and forcing you to scoot up right to the edge. Trevor had been at your place for hours, sleeping off the drunken state he had been in when he arrived. He was more modestly dressed now, opting to cover up with a pair of faded jeans you had fetched from his home. He hadn't bothered with the T-shirt you offered him, choosing to stay topless after you had redressed the wound on his torso.  
He looked notably peaceful as he slept, there was no trace of the unsettling man he usually embodied. In fact, you'd go as far as saying he actually looked quite cute when he was in such a serene state, and wasn't ogling or taunting you. You smiled warmly, forgetting for that moment just how frightening and obnoxious he really was. Only for moment though, before you realised what you were doing and snapped your attention back towards the magazine you were absentmindedly flicking through to pass the time.

You jumped at the sound of your phone ringing, the shrill sound causing Trevor to stir in his sleep, but not quite wake up. You quickly answered the phone and stepped into your bedroom, closing the door behind you as not to disturb your sleeping boss.

"Hello?" You spoke in a hushed tone.

"Its me, Ron... I-is Trevor with you?" A nervous voice came through the speaker.

"Uh, yeah... He is, is everything okay?" You asked, concerned.

"Yes... Well no... Can you just get him to come back to the trailer please?"

"Of course, let me go wake him up." You said before the man on the other end of the line hung up.

You stepped out of your room and approached Trevor, stepping towards him quietly. You reached out and touched his shoulder, rocking him gently.

"Trevor? Wake up Trevor, come on." No response. You rocked him more roughly.

"Trevor." You tapped on his arm firmly. He barely even twitched.

"Trevor get up!" You near yelled, hitting his arm and startling him awake.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" He spat as he sat up abruptly.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up so..." You began, but suddenly remembered why you woke him in the first place. "Ron wants you back at the trailer."

"For fucks sake, what does he want?" He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"He didn't say... It sounded quite important though." 

"Alright..." He sighed and got up, making for the door. "You coming?"

"Sure..." You shrugged, and followed him to his home.

When you arrived at his trailer, you couldn't help but gasp. The place was more of a wreck than usual, windows were shattered, his car was totalled, bullet holes dotted the metal walls and you struggled to spot a single object that wasn't damaged.

"What the fuck happened here?" Trevor yelled at Ron, livid.

"It was those bikers again..." Ron stuttered, cowering away from the terrifying man before him.

"They come in here, destroy my property, again! And don't even have the balls to come and face me so that I can annihilate every last one them? Fucking assholes. Spineless, pathetic assholes!" he was pacing back and forth in the wreckage that was his home, fists balled up, a petrifying look of resentment on his face. You stood there, frozen, anxious about what he might do.

"Just you fucking wait, whenever I next see those cunts, I will personally ensure that what's left of them is unrecognisable as human remains. I will fucking demolish them!" He stopped to pick up a pile of his broken belongings and launched them at the wall just behind Ron's head, only barely missing the poor guy. Trevor was shaking with fury as he sat down on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his fists together. He looked like he was thinking, or rather plotting something. "What gives them the right? Why do this?"

"Well you have been uh, neutralising a lot of Lost members lately..." Ron spoke up, getting a death-glare from Trevor in return.

"I should hunt those fuckers down right now." He murmured through a clenched jaw.

"Don't." You let slip out, two pairs of eyes darted over to you and your heart was in your mouth.

"Why not?" Trevor asked, surprisingly composed.

"B-because... They aren't worth your time, Trevor." You said, faking confidence even though you were terrified.

"But you don't understand, nothing would give me greater satisfaction than to see their insides spread out across a thirty foot span of land." he said, darkly.

"I'm sure that's the case... But don't stoop to their level. They did this to piss you off," you gestured to the room around you before continuing, "by going over there and kicking off, you're only giving them the satisfaction." 

His eyes were boring into yours for quite a while as he chewed over what you just said, finally though, he nodded.

"I suppose you make a point... But still, I wanna destroy those cunts."

"Fine, but they will be expecting it..." A sly grin crossed your lips involuntarily. "You should at least give it a while, go in when they've gained a false sense of security. Then you can really nail them." You may act calm and reserved normally, but you have been known to get a little too enthusiastic when it comes to justice and revenge. 

A grin spread across Trevor's face as he looked at you, "Fuck, I love you." He stood up and stepped towards you and put his hands on either side of your face, planting a rough kiss on your forehead, making you feel odd. "I like your thinking. Smart." He turned away just as quickly, leaving you stood there with the lingering feeling of his lips against your face, causing your skin to heat up.

As he paced around the room, you could see the hurt in his eyes, even though he hid it well. This place was his home, even if it wasn't much to look at, and didn't appear to have any worth. He lived here, this was his property and it had been destroyed. You watched him with a tender expression, he couldn't stay here, not while it was in this condition.

"Trevor... Do you- Do you want to stay with me for a while? Until this place gets sorted." You asked him in a soothing tone, watching as he stopped pacing and looked at you, surprised.

"You're seriously asking that?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, yes. You can't really stay here... It's a death trap." You motioned towards the broken glass that littered the ground.

"You're offering me a roof over my head, just like that." He stated, looking bewildered.

"Yes... What's so strange about that?" You frowned.

"Nothing, its just..." He laughed a little, "you're probably the most generous person in this desert."

"You're my boss, or, my friend I should say... I want to help you. You gave me this job and prevented me from becoming homeless, I'm merely returning the favour." You shrugged.

"Well thanks, sweetheart." He said, a grin appearing on his face as he stepped towards you. "Come here." He said as he locked you in a bear hug, lifting you up off the ground. You yelped in surprise as you were crushed against his chest. Your eyes widened at the unexpected action.

"Its okay." You mumbled into his shoulder before he put you down.

"Now." He clapped and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, "we've got some revenge to plan."


	6. Damsel In Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming close to Trevor isn't always sunshine and rainbows, as you're about to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just wanna say thank you so much for the comments! All of a sudden a handful of awesome people left some lovely comments, and I really do appreciate it :3

Trevor had been living with you for just over a week now while Ron was repairing his home, and you had grown used to his countless sexual advances and drinking habits. In fact, you liked to think the two of you had grown quite close... But this was just terrifying. You had slept soundly in your bed all night, seemingly never once being interrupted, but as you woke you felt an unfamiliar sensation. You glanced down at your body and noticed a pair of masculine arms around your stomach. You knew who it was, who else could it be? But you still turned your head to make sure, coming face to face with Trevor who was fast asleep behind you, essentially spooning you. Your heart began to beat faster, your blood rushing to your cheeks as you lay there, scared to move as you slowly turned your head back to it's original position on the pillow. Trevor usually slept on the sofa, but you often found him on the floor surrounded by beer bottles. However, this had never happened.

"Morning, beautiful." You heard his low voice behind you as he woke up.

"What are you doing, Trevor?" You asked, monotonously.

"I got lonely, and I thought you'd appreciate the extra warmth. Heating can cost a bomb." He answered simply, arms tightening, showing no sign of letting go. You sighed and rolled your eyes, you knew him well enough now just to let him get on with things like this. It was harmless after all. "Your hair smells nice." He said passively as he inhaled your scent.

"Okay, less of the creepiness. Its bad enough I wake up to you breathing down my neck." You gave a short huff of a laugh.

"Oh so you don't like the spooning? No, I bet you just prefer to be the big spoon. That's okay, I can live with that." he teased you, pushing your buttons like he did so often.

"Alright Trevor, cuddle time's over." You patted his hands and attempted to move, but he had other plans.

"Come on, just a few more minutes?" He brought his leg over your hip, effectively pinning you to him and preventing any movement you tried to make. You sighed but couldn't bring yourself to put up a fight. You'd never admit it to him, but you were actually quite enjoying the affectionate contact. The two of you laid there in silence for a while, and for a moment you thought he had fallen asleep again.

"Can I exact my revenge on those bikers yet?" He said suddenly, startling you.

"Well, do you know what you're gonna do?" You felt odd, like he was asking you for permission.

"I figured I'd just do what I always do, just go over there with a shitload of weapons and have at it. You know, keep the trigger pulled till there's no sign of life." He said, his voice low and terrifying.

"I suppose... That works." You stuttered, dumfounded.

"Right, well-" Trevor began to say something but was interrupted by Ron, who had used the spare key you gave him to enter the trailer.

"Trevor, Trevor? You have to- uh..." Ron raised his brows as he entered your room, seeing you and Trevor laying together in such a way.

"Ron, its exactly what it looks like." Trevor deadpanned.

"If it looks like I'm being pinned here against my will then yes, it's exactly what it looks like." You quickly retorted, feeling embarrassed.

Ron shook his head as he remembered what he needed to say, "Never mind, look, the Lost are on their way, they're gonna be here any second. I saw them coming and came here straight away. Not before grabbing these, though." He swung the bag that was on his shoulder onto the bed. At the mention of the bikers, Trevor was up on his feet, pulling the zipped bag open and grabbing a number of different guns.

"Ah shit. Shit, shit, shit." He spat as he loaded and prepared his weapons.

"They're at your place Trevor." Ron said worriedly as he looked out of the kitchen window which had a view of Trevor's home.

"Fuck, well they won't be getting away from me this time." He growled before turning to you, looking you dead in the eye. "Don't you dare leave this room, don't make a sound, don't let anyone know you're here. Okay?"

You were hugging your knees, sitting up on the bed, you could only bring yourself to nod your head like a frightened child.

"Alright... Let's go Ron. Where's Wade?" 

"He's on his way." Ron said as the pair approached the door, Trevor hesitated and looked back at you with a touch of what you could only describe as concern. "Come on, Trevor." 

And then they were gone. You sat there in the tiny space that was your room, and all you could hear was gunshots. You didn't know which side the shots were coming from, or who was winning, but you hoped it was Trevor. You felt sick with worry, you wanted so badly to take a peek out of the window but Trevor told you to stay put, and that's what you'd do. You picked up your phone and contemplated calling the police, but you knew it was a bad idea so just slipped it into the pocket of your pyjama pants.

A huge thud and a crashing sound grabbed your attention, and your already speedy heart rate skyrocketed as you saw a lanky, bald man with a black leather jacket with 'The Lost MC' printed across the back, burst through your front door. You heard your scream before you even realised you were making it as the man came towards you with a pistol in one hand, and grabbed your arm with the other. He dragged you out of your home and towards a truck that was parked outside.

"Help! Trevor? Ron?" You yelled as you struggled against the surprisingly strong man that had you restrained.  
"Hush now darlin'. Don't make a scene." The man had a slight country accent and spoke in a calm but threatening voice. You went silent and stopped struggling instantly as you felt the cool barrel of a gun touch the back of your skull. 

When you reached the vehicle, he lifted you into the bed of the truck, laying you down, and joined you. He threw a dirty blanket over you and continued to hold the gun against your head as the truck started moving. What the hell had you signed yourself up for?

"Listen, lady. I ain't gonna kill you unless you give me reason to, okay?" You nodded weakly in response to the terrifying man.

"You're just gotta tell us what we need to know about your little boyfriend Trevor. Ain't much to ask now is it?" 

"Boyfriend? I-I barely know the guy... I've only been working for him for a month or so." You whimpered.

"You work for him? Oh well that'll make this much easier." He laughed without humour.

You decided to just keep quiet for the rest of the journey, and made no attempt to escape when you were pulled out of the truck bed and led to a storage shack at the back of what looked like an old abandoned oil rig site. The only thing in the room was a wooden chair and a table with various tools on. You could already tell what was going to happen and your stomach churned as two men grabbed you from the one who kidnapped you, and began to tie you to the chair with duct tape around your ankles and wrists.

"Please, I don't know anything about him. I barely know him!" You pleaded helplessly.

"Is that why he's been staying with you these last few days, cause you barely know him?" Your kidnapper said, walking over to the table and looking over the selection of what you guessed to be torture tools. You looked down at the floor and kept your mouth shut.

"Alright, I just need to know this. Where's his meth-lab? Where does he keep the drugs?" His questions went straight over your head. You looked at the man, with an oblivious expression.

"I-I have no idea... I didn't even know a meth-lab existed!" You knew this couldn't end well.

"You said you worked for him, yet you don't know where your place of work is?" He raised his brows, you knew he didn't believe you.

"I dont cook meth, or grow it, or whatever you do. I haven't got a clue about what he does! I didn't even know he had anything to do with drugs!"

"Don't lie to me lady, liars get hurt." He lifted a hammer off the table and stalked towards you.

"God no, please, I swear I don't know anything! I don't know where it is!" You yelled hopelessly at him, unable to stop the tears that began to breech your eyes.

"Well then what do you know?" The man was getting irritated.

"I know how to clean wounds..." You said, listening to how stupid you sounded. You didn't think clearly under pressure, and just said the first thing that sprung to mind.

"What?" The man frowned in confusion at your response.

"I act as his personal doctor... I treat him on a no questions asked basis, so I haven't got a clue about what he does." You told him, looking like a sniveling mess as you tried to compose yourself.

"Are you kidding me?" He started to strut around like a stroppy teenager, his eyes never once leaving you. You shook your head weakly.

"So this was a waste of my time?" He huffed, his boots scuffing on the ground as he came to a standstill in front of you, swinging the hammer around a little too precariously for your liking.

"I told you, I barely know him." You stated plainly, tugging against your restraints discreetly.

"Well that's what everyone says." He sighed. "Now I've got to decide what to do with you."

"You could always let me go?" you pleaded innocently, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"So you can run to the police and tell them everything about the meth, the shooting and the kidnapping?"

"If I was ever going to go to the police after meeting Trevor, it would have been a long time ago." you said honestly. The first time you saw the guy he was threatening someone with a gun, you didn't go to the police about that. Or for anything that happened since then. Why should this be any different?

"Why should I risk trusting you? Killing you would be a lot easier, and frankly more fun." He smirked, as if the whole thing was a great big laugh to him.

"You're going to kill me..." You stated plainly, your eyes drifting away from him as it sunk in. "I'm gonna die." You thought about your family back at home in England, your parents, your siblings. Your stomach churned as you pondered the fact that you would never see them again, and they would never see you again either. 

It was at that point, a miracle happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, every fanfic needs a little tradegy, right? ;)


	7. Never Fear, M'lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and co are here to save the day, naturally.

You heard a commotion outside, involving gunshots and yelling. Yelling in a voice all too familiar, a gruff Canadian voice. You couldn't help but allow your spirits to lift. Without a great amount of warning, something was launched through the door, breaking it down in a sea of splinters. It took you a moment to realise that thing was a man, a Lost member with an axe in his head. 

"There she is!" Trevor cheered triumphantly as he stepped over the body, smirking at you, momentarily ignoring the hammer wielding asshole in the room, who was stood staring, bewildered and confused. Trevor took one look at him, pausing before forcefully grabbing the hammer from his numb, unrespronsive hands, and swinging it towards his face in a baseball-like motion. You looked away quickly before it hit, jumping as you heard the gruesome impact.

"Trevor..." You said breathlessly as he approached you, cutting away your restraints with a knife he picked up from the table.

"Never fear, m'lady." He said in a mock English accent as he picked you up, hoisting you over his shoulder effortlessly. It was like some dramatic scene from a shitty movie. He jogged out of the small shack, you couldn't see where he was taking you since he was holding you facing behind him. As he carried you, you could see the number of bodies laying on the ground, but didn't have time to react as you were put quickly but gently into the passenger seat of an unfamiliar truck. Trevor walked around the car, climbing into the drivers seat. Through the window you could see an additional two cars parked in front, starting up just moments before Trevor did.

"Are you alright?" Trevor looked over at you as he began to flee the scene.

"I... Think I'm fine." You said, shaken.

"Did those fuckers hurt you?" His eyes scanned your body to search for injuries, before darting back to the road.

"No, you arrived before anything happened... Thank you so much." You stared at the man beside you, shocked and relieved. Although you were thankful, you couldn't help but be a little fearful of how easily Trevor had just killed a man. He just did it like it was nothing, it was obvious that your kidnapper had been far from the first of his victims.

"Don't mention it sweetheart. I had some help from a few friends, you'll meet them back at my trailer."

"How did you know where I was?" You asked, your heart rate beginning to calm down. Trevor had a way of calming your nerves, strangely, just by being present. He looked so intimidating and threatening, yet you felt safe in his presence somehow.

"A guy I know, Lester, used your phone's GPS to track you... Thank fuck you had it with you. I don't wanna know what would've happened if you didn't." His knuckles were white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

There was a long moment of silence. You thought about what Trevor had done for you, he had risked himself and his friends to come and save you... The thought made you slightly giddy in a sense. Could he really give that much of a damn? You looked up at him again, his jaw was tight and he looked extremely wound up and tense. He glanced at you and caught your eye.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again, his features softening upon looking at you.

"I'm just a bit shaken... I've never been kidnapped before, believe it or not. They didn't hurt me or anything, but they would have done if you didn't turn up. They asked me about your, uh, meth lab." 

He gave an irritated grunt as he learned this. "Just forget about it, alright? The less you know, the better. I'm just sorry for dragging you into all this shit..." He said, looking regretful and guilty.

"Don't be sorry, its not your fault," You shook your head. "I'm just, I don't understand... What's their problem?"

"Let's just say I've pissed off a lot of people in my time, and they're some of them... I'm just so fucking glad you're okay." He sighed a little, glancing over at you again. Worryingly he seemed to be spending more time looking at you than at the road. "And, I want you to know that if you want to quit, I will totally understand."

You shook your head immediately, about to protest when he cut you off.

"And if its about money, I have plenty. I can give you whatever you need." He looked back at the road, which was looking increasingly more familiar as you got closer to Sandy Shores.

"You'd do that?" You asked, shocked. He simply nodded in response. But you refused his offer with a shake of your head. "I... Want to help you. You saved my life today."

"Yeah but you forget who put you in that situation in the first place." He jabbed his chest with his thumb. You shook your head.

"I don't care who you think is to blame, I'm not quitting either way." You couldn't think of a rational reason why, but you loathed the idea of quitting. You didn't know what you'd do, or where you'd go after this, you were in it now and there was no getting out.

He sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "There's that stubborn, ballsy attitude I can't resist again." He muttered. You smiled weakly, turning to look out the window as the car pulled up to Trevor's home, which was looking slightly less battered than last time you saw it, despite having a few extra bullet holes after today. Ron had been working hard, it seemed. The two cars you previously saw were parked nearby.

Trevor cut the engine and stepped out, coming around to the passenger side to open the door for you. You stepped out slowly, feeling a little weak and vulnerable. He turned to you after shutting the car door, pausing before slowly stepping closer to you.

"You know, I honestly thought something horrible had happened to you." He looked you dead in the eye, his words seemed to bother him to say. "If those ugly fuckers had done so much as-"

"Trevor, I'm fine." You cut him off in your most soothing voice, trying to calm him down. He stepped ever closer to you, backing you up against the side of the car.

"Well, now you know what'll happen if anyone ever wrongs you again." He spoke quietly before pulling you in by your waist, burrying his face in your neck and wrapping his arms around your body. You stood still in his arms, shocked by the sudden, unexpected action. Your arms were awkwardly trapped between the two of you, folded up and bent at the elbows. You felt his hands squeeze the fabric of your top as he pinned you against his body, it felt like he was holding onto you for dear life. The hug didn't feel so affectionate, more like possessive and for his benefit rather than yours by the way he was clinging to you. But you didn't complain, you accepted it graciously, gaining comfort from the strong, protective cage of his arms. You could smell the sweat on his skin, but it wasn't unpleasent. It was a sort of masculine musk, that was strangely attractive. 

The door to Trevor's trailer opened behind you, startling you. You felt jumpy after the days events. Trevor released his grip on your top and slid his hands down your back before letting go completely and pulling away, looking towards the interruption.

"You staying out there all night lovebirds?" You heard an unfamiliar voice call, snickering slightly. Trevor sighed and looked down at you, reaching his hand around to the small of your back, and began to lead you over to the man.

"(Name), this is Michael. He's my best friend. He's one of the guys who helped me, uh, deal with those bikers back there." he nodded towards Michael as the two of you stepped onto the porch.

"So you're the new object of T's affection. You must feel very lucky." Michael smirked as he reached out and shook your hand gently. You could tell this guy was fluent in sarcasm straight away.

"Well I am lucky, to be alive that is. Thanks for helping out with all this, I probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you guys." You gave a small smile to the two men before you.

"Yeah, well don't mention it. And don't make a habit out of it either." He took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"I don't intent to." You huffed a short laugh.

"Mikey I thought I told you to quit those things." Trevor reached forward and slapped Michaels hand upwards, sending the box of cigarettes flying, spinning in a comical way. Michael watched on expressionlessly as it landed somewhere in the garden.

"Guess I won't have a quick drag." He muttered under his breath.

"Is Frank inside?" Trevor asked, to which Michael responded with a nod. You followed Trevor inside, and Michael soon joined, staying by the door looking uncomfortable in the less than hygienic looking surroundings of Trevor's trailer. As you entered the room you were greeted by a friendly looking guy, who seemed a lot younger the the other two men.

"What's up T, how's the girl doin'?" he nodded towards the two of you, smiling as you emerged from the doorframe.

"She's a little shaken but I think she'll live." Trevor smirked, glancing at you as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. 

"I'm Franklin." The man gave you a friendly smile, "you ain't hurt, right?"

"Thanks to you guys I'm fine. I'm (name)." You smiled at him, but noticed straight away the nasty cut above his right eyebrow.

"You're hurt." You said as you walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"Yeah well, I got Trevor to blame for that. This fool doesn't know how to brake apparently, went straight into the back of my ride." he shook his head, frowning at Trevor.

"You shouldn't have stopped so suddenly." Trevor held his hands up, acting innocent. 

"Whatever man, I'm the one who got a face full of steering wheel." 

"Let me look at you. Its the least I can do as a thank you." You said, wanting to somehow prove how greatful you were.

"A'ight." Franklin said, turning towards you and grinning as he scooted closer to you on the sofa. You took a closer look at the cut, noticing it was a lot deeper than you originally thought.

"That's gonna need stitches... Trevor, where'd you put the box of supplies?" you glanced at the man in question as you spoke, noticing that he had been staring at you with this weird look as you spoke to Franklin, which he quickly hid.

"Right here." He reached up above the fridge and pulled it down for you, placing it on the sofa next to you, before leaning against the kitchen counter opposite you, folding his arms.

"Thanks." You smiled before rummaging through your supplies, pulling out all the stuff you needed. You cleaned your hands with an antibacterial wipe before starting to treat the cut.

"So you're from England?" Franklin asked casually, to which you nodded in response. "What's it like there?" he followed up.

"Well for starters it's not like living in a sauna." You said easily, remembering how comfortable the temperature usually was back at home. Here it was just hot and sticky 24/7.

Franklin laughed before speaking. "I love your accent, by the way. British chicks sound so-"

"Intelligent." Trevor cut in, "Intelligent and attractive." he added, smiling at you. Actually smiling, not just leering at you with his usual predatory gaze. The smile kind of caught you off guard, you stared for a moment before smiling back weakly, ignoring the blush that crept onto your cheeks. He had a nice smile.

"Yeah, that's right." Franklin said, looking at you with this cute grin as he nodded.

"Well, thanks... I guess" you mumbled quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed under the attention. You turned and prepared the things you needed to stitch Franklin's cut, after applying some numbing gel to the area on his forehead.

"You been living here long?" Franklin asked curiously.

"Not long, a couple of months maybe." You shrugged at the estimate before turning back to him, beginning to do the stitches.

"Bet you haven't had much time to see the sights yet, huh?" His voice dropped a little lower and you detected a hint of... Flirtatiousness? "I could show you around LS sometime if you like."

"I..." You began, but were unsure of how to continue.

"I think she's good for now, Franklin." Trevor spoke up firmly, his tone sounding like he was hinting to Franklin to stop whatever he was playing at.

"And I think (name) can speak for herself." Franklin challenged. Although the words that were spoken were polite, the atmosphere had an air of tension. You pressed your lips into a hard line, concentrating on the task at hand and trying to avoid the conversation. You could feel the two men looking at you though, expectantly.

"Well sure, m-maybe." You said nervously, trying to be polite while dodging any further awkwardness. You were avoiding Franklin's gaze, opting to stare at the cut on his forehead instead as you felt his eyes burning into your face.

"Or I could show you around, and maybe take you out for a drink or something to say thanks for letting me stay at your place." Trevor offered quickly, and although you felt conceited for doing so, you couldn't help but feel like the two were competing for your company. 

"I've lived in Los Santos for longer than you've visited, T. I could show you more (name), I know the best spots to have a good time." Franklin spoke in a slightly strained voice, like he was trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yeah, but I've known her longer-" Trevor straightened up, pushing away from the kitchen counter, not even trying to hide his aggression before he was interrupted by Michael.

"Alright let's just drop it, children. Before a game of kiss-chase breaks out." Michael chuckled, raising his eye brows at the performance. You had almost forgotten he was still here, with how quiet he had been.

"Well uh, that's you all stitched back together again." You laughed awkwardly, smiling at Franklin after finishing his stitches.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." He nodded, still seeming a little agitated. "But that offer's still open if you wanna hang-"

"Alright that's enough, prince charming." Trevor interrupted, speaking through bared teeth as he pulled Franklin away from you by his shoulder, sliding him across the sofa and taking a seat between the two of you. You heard Michael snicker from across the room.

"Always were the jealous type, T." Michael said, smiling smugly at the man.

"Jealous? Save it, pork chop." Trevor sighed in response.

"You've known the girl for all of five minutes and you've already claimed ownership. I can only hope for your sake, (name), that he hasn't tried marking his teriroty yet." He prodded and jabbed at Trevor's weak composure. You couldn't help but let a little giggle escape at that comment.

"Michael..." Trevor pinched the bridge of his nose, looking increasingly irritated.

"You know, I think this might be a new record. How long was it before you fell for Patricia?" Michael asked, that caught your attention. Your head snapped up and you looked between Michael and Trevor, frowning.

"Who's Patricia?" You asked quickly, before thinking. You instantly regretted it because it made you sound jealous, which you didn't want to admit was actually the truth.

"She's history, its nothing. Don't worry about it." Trevor quickly dismissed the matter, but was staring daggers at Michael.

"No shit, is there something actually going on between you two?" Michael asked, looking slightly shocked. He had obviously taken your reaction as one of a possessive girlfriend's, and got the wrong idea.

"Man, I didn't know you two were legit." Franklin spoke up, seeming equally as shocked as Michael.

"What? No it's-" you quickly started, being interrupted by Trevor. 

"None of your god damn business, is what it is." he frowned at the two men before glancing at you. You quickly averted your gaze. There was a long pause of silence before Michael broke it.

"Alright well, I think its time to leave. Come on Franklin." He said, giving a polite yet slightly uncomfortable smile to you. Franklin nodded and stood up, heading towards the door. You got a little nervous as you faced the concept of being left alone with Trevor after that awkwardness.

"Sure. See you guys later, take it easy." Franklin gave a casual wave in your direction as he headed out the door.

"Glad you're okay, (name). Take care." Michael nodded politely as he followed Franklin outside, leaving Trevor's trailer and closing the door behind him.

The two of you sat there quietly for a few minutes. You stared at the ground, but could sense him looking at you the whole time. You were about to say something, tell him thanks and that you were heading home or something, but he beat you to it.

"You know, that Patricia that Michael mentioned. That was nothing, forget about it. She's just a lady from my past. I wanted you to know that." He spoke quietly and gently, the tone contrasting with the gruff sound of his voice.

"It's really none of my business anyway, I shouldn't have asked." You laughed a little nervously, still avoiding his gaze as he rested his arm on the back of the sofa behind your shoulders.

"How do I make you feel? Do I make you feel nervous?" He asked after a moment, and you couldn't help but notice that he sounded quite hurt, though he hid it well.

"No that's not it at all... In fact its the opposite, I feel safe around you." You near-whispered. Feeling two inches tall under his gaze.

"Safe..." He repeated curiously. "Around me? But why?" He asked, sounding almost confused.

"Well I guess I just feel like... I don't know, like you'd look after me. Protect me." You spoke, feeling a little embarrassed at how weak and small you sounded. You looked at him, he was studying your features carefully with a calm expression.

"I will look after you, I admit that I haven't done a good job of it so far but... I'm gonna make sure something like what happened today stays as a one off. Especially if you're going to insist on working for me." you felt his hand touch your hair, he felt the soft strands between his fingers absentmindedly as he spoke. He was showing you his gentle side, the likes of which you hadn't fully seen before. You relaxed under his touch, your tired eyes wanted to close as you leaned into the contact.

"You're probably exhausted... Stay, you can sleep here. I wanna make sure you're okay tonight." He offered quietly, continuing to brush his rough fingers through your hair. You glanced out the window, not even realising how late it had gotten. It must have been at least 9pm with how dark it was outside. You nodded, accepting his offer with a smile. Honestly you felt nervous about being alone tonight.

"Mind if I use your shower?" You asked, feeling grimy and sticky with sweat after the stressful day you just had.

"No problem, sweetheart. I'll find you some clothes so you can change." He got up and walked towards his bedroom, and started to look through his wardrobe.

"Thank you." You smiled, going into the bathroom. The sliding door didn't have a lock on it, but you were sure that Trevor wouldn't try to speak a peak after today. And even if he did, right now you were too tired to care. You began to peel your clothes off, which were dirty with sweat and blood, thankfully the blood wasn't yours. You realised it must have been from when Trevor pulverised your kidnapper, you cringed at the memory. You stepped into the shower, turning the water on and giving it a moment to heat up. You were used to the showers here not being so steamy, but you were in a way thankful for the cool water for giving you relief from the heat of the dessert. The bathroom door slid open a crack, and you saw Trevor's arm reach through.

"Don't worry, I ain't looking." You heard him chuckle as he put some clothes and a towel on the floor just inside the bathroom before closing the door again.

"Thanks, Trevor." You called out. You let the water cool and calm you, allowing it to wash away the tension in your muscles. 

You stayed in the shower for a few minutes longer than neccissary, allowing the water to soothe you. When you stepped out of the shower, you wrapped yourself in the towel Trevor had given you and looked at the clothes. He had given you a green 'Zancudo' shirt and some grey sweatpants. You knew just by looking at them that the shirt would drown you and the pants would never stay up, but you tried them on anyway. The shirt came down to the middle of your thigh, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't keep the sweatpants from falling down. On well, you thought, it was better than climbing back into your own clothes. You shuffled out of the bathroom, clutching at the waistband of the trousers to prevent them from falling down.

"Look at you." Trevor said, snickering at you. You must have looked like a child playing dress up with 'grown up' clothes.

"I know, I know. I wasn't gonna put my own clothes on again though." You said, with an amused smirk. You dragged your fingers through your damp hair, tugging through any tangles.

"You look cute, actually." he grinned, patting the sofa beside him, motioning for you to join him. You complied, taking a seat next to him. You couldn't help but smile a little at his words. "How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning back into the sofa, looking over you with kind eyes.

"Good, I think I'm a lot more relaxed." You nodded, bringing your knees up to your chin and hugging them.

"I think I know what could relax you even more..." He said in a low voice, his eyes studying your face.

"Trevor..." You raised an eyebrow, shaking your head at him like he was a misbehaving kid.

"What? All I meant was I could give you a massage or something." His eyes turned wide and innocent, but you knew him better than that.

"No thanks, I think you've been kind enough today." You couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No really, I actually give a pretty good massage. No shit." he said seriously, and you looked at him in disbelief.

"You do?"

"Sure. Look, I'll prove it." he scooted over to you on the couch, turning you around by your shoulders. He began to massage your shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the muscles, working in circles to releive the tension. You had to admit, he wasn't lying.

"Wow." You breathed, your eyes closing as you relaxed into his touch.

"What did I tell ya?" You could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to work on your shoulders.

"You're right, you are pretty good at this." You laughed a little, your tiredness really catching up with you as you slumped forward slightly, leaning against your knees which you hugged against your chest.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He said slowly, his voice creeping back to his usual predatory growl. His hands began to move downwards as he worked on your spine. You couldn't help the sigh that escaped your lips as you enjoyed the massage, you were melting in his hands.

"Go a little lower, like here." You pointed to the small of your back, which felt tense compared to your now relaxed shoulders. He complied without a word, working his magic exactly where you wanted him to. You sighed again, feeling completely at ease. His movements became slower and more attentive as he guaged your reactions, knowing exactly what to do to relax you.

"You're still awake, right?" He said after a moment, chuckling.

"Just about." You mumbled, barely able to summon the energy to move your lips.

"Come on," he moved his hands to your shoulders and pulled you back gently, resting you against his chest. Normally you would stubbornly protest, but you felt so comfortable against the warmth of his body that you couldn't bring yourself to resist. "Sleep. I'll keep an eye on you, you've had a rough day."

"Okay." Was all you could muster as you readjusted yourself on the sofa, getting comfortable against his chest. He moved his hand to your hair, combing through the damp strands.

"Sweet dreams, gorgeous." You heard him say, it was the last thing you remembered as you fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, smut is coming pretty soon so if you aren't a fan of nsfw fan fiction, I'm sorry xD don't judge me!


	8. Giving in to Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where things turn mucky... You have been warned. ;)

When you woke your memory was fuzzy. You has slept so deeply that it had messed with your head and you found it difficult to decipher dreams from reality. The first thing you noticed was that you were slowly rising and falling, and you soon realised it was the steady breathing of Trevor as you snuggled against his stomach. He had slumped down on the sofa during the night, laying more horizontally than you remembered. He had one arm by his side and the other wrapped around your chest, his fingers gently resting against your feminine assets in an intimate feeling way. He was snoring quietly, every now and then mumbling something unintelligible. You glanced down at your body, noticing that the baggy sweatpants you had slept in had slid down slightly during the night, exposing your thighs. You quickly pulled them up as best you could without waking Trevor up with your movement.

You thought about the previous day, and how kind Trevor had been to you, and couldn't help but smile as you watched his innocent, sleeping face. You snuggled comfortably into his stomach, drawing gentle little circles in the fabric of his shirt idly. You wondered for a moment what you were doing, you were acting like some lovesick fool, watching him sleep and all that nauseating stuff. But you soon realised that you didn't care what your thoughts were saying, only that for the first time since moving to Sandy Shores, you were genuinely happy. And it was because of this man, this strange, terrifying, psychopath of a man. And just like that you realised that you didn't want to work for him just to help him out, you wanted to work for so you had a reason to spend time with him. You didn't want to quit, because that meant you had no excuse to see him. The giggly schoolgirl attitude of it all was sickening even to you, but it was true. You couldn't say that you loved the guy, no way, but there definitely was something about him. Something you couldn't quite place, but was charming all the same.

You closed your eyes, pretending to be asleep as to not look creepy when he bagan to stir and wake up. You felt his body go tense for a second and then relax again as he woke to find you 'asleep' on him. He realised where his hand was and slowly slid it to your hip, brushing your breasts lightly, yet noticeably. You expected him to try and wake you up, but he didn't. He just lay there, and you could sense him looking at you as his thumb stroked up and down your hip bone. You soon felt silly pretending to sleep, so you slowly opened your eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"Good morning." He said in a sing song voice, grinning down at you.

"Morning." You smiled, making a point of yawning and rubbing your eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." You laughed, slowly sitting up and crossing your legs, he kept his hand on your hip, resting his arm on the sofa behind your back. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"No need to thank me, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said softly as he hooked his fingers in the fabric of your (or his, rather) shirt.

"Oh, I'm fine." You gave a small smile and nodded, running you fingers through your hair which no doubt was a mess.

"That you are." He said, his eyes caressing your baggy shirt clad body and you took what he said to have a double meaning. His fingers slipped under the hem of your shirt, touching your skin. "You wanna grab some breakfast? Its on me." 

"I don't know... You've already done enough for me, I should probably go home." Your hand found its way to your neck, scratching idly at a nonexistent itch.

His eyes widened subtly, and you noticed something not unlike panic in his expression. "I don't want you to go." He said almost desperately, before the look in his eyes was gone and replaced with a false air of indifference. "I think that maybe you should stay with me for a while... For your own safety." He quickly said, seemingly trying to cover up the needy whine to his voice.

"I'm sure I'll be okay..." The words tumbled out slowly, you were distracted by trying to figure out that look in his eye.

"Its just breakfast, please. You haven't eaten for a while, you must be starving." The man seemed to be begging you, though he tried to make his voice sound nonchalant. You couldn't bring yourself to reject his offer.

"Oh, alright then." You glanced down at yourself briefly, "But I'm gonna need to get changed." You motioned towards the clothes that were basically hanging off of you, and couldn't help but find it amusing.

"I'll go and get you some clothes from your place, wait here." He nodded eagerly, stroking his hand along your lower back as he pulled it away to get up. He threw a wink your way as he grabbed the keys you had leant to him while he had been staying at yours from the kitchen counter before backing out of the door quickly. You watched him as he left, wondering what he would bring back for you, whether he'd be bold enough to look for underwear or not, mainly. He was gone for a couple of minutes and when he came back he had this flirty smirk on his face. Back to his usual self, it seemed.

"Here you go," he threw a pile of clothes to you, which you caught, "by the way, you have a lot of lingerie. I had a hard time picking a favourite." He gave a teasing laugh, gazing at you with those bedroom eyes as he placed a pair of your sandles on the floor by your feet. You almost choked at his words, immediately turning red. You grabbed at the clothes on your lap, looking for the garments in question.

"You couldn't of picked something more... Casual?" You asked, your embarrassment fading only slightly as you looked at his choice. You'd honestly forgotten about the nude-pink, matching set. The garments had very little fabric in them, and were much too revealing, and frankly too uncomfortable, to wear every day. Almost completely sheer, clad with lace and beading, they were the most expensive bra and panties you owned. A gift from an old boyfriend from years ago.

"Sweetie, I liked them so I grabbed them. That was my only thought process." He said plainly, he eyes focused on the delicate fabric in your hands.

"Alright," you sighed, though you couldn't help but smile in amusement, "I'll get changed in your room."

"Can I join you? I bet you look fucking..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head, eyes looking between you and the underwear, "I would love to see you model those." He said, his voice nothing but a low growl. There was no hint of a joke in his eyes.

"Um, no Trevor." You said, laughing in bewilderment at his forwardness, but flattered nonetheless.

"You sure? I promise not to touch." He said, feigning innocence.

"You're an animal." You rolled your eyes, heading for his bedroom to get changed. Without him.

"I can be anything you want me to be, sweetheart." He muttered as he watched you slide the door closed, looking nothing short of disappointed.

You smirked once you were alone, once again finding yourself secretly enjoying his reaction to you. You slipped out of Trevor's clothes, quickly putting on the underwear, wanting to spend as little time as possible without clothes on in case of the off chance he got curious. You looked down at yourself in the underwear. You had to admit, he had good taste. You had forgotten how pretty the garments were. You rolled your eyes at the thought of Trevor pawing through your underwear draw and slipped on the denim shorts and blue satin plunge-neck top he had picked for you. Once you were fully decent, you stepped back out of his room to find him waiting for you on the sofa.

"I never realised you had such an eye for fashion." You teased him, feeling pleased with his choice of clothes.

"Well, I know what looks good on beautiful women. And you... Are really beautiful." He said slowly as he stood up and stepped towards you, drinking you in from head to toe. His words made you giddy again and you struggled to keep the smile from crossing your lips.

"You're a flatterer, aren't you?" You said, smirking at him playfully.

"I'm honest." He said holding his hands up, returning your smile.

You shook your head at him as you slipped your sandals on, "Come on, let's go." 

"Of course." He nodded, opening the front door and allowing you to go first. You could really feel just how hot it was as you stepped into the sun. It was sweltering, you hadn't quite acclimatized to the heat yet like Trevor had. He lead you over to the same truck from last night, you realised now that the driver side window had been smashed, leading you to believe that Trevor hadn't acquired it all that legally. You shrugged it off though, his truck had been destroyed by the bikers and was still being repaired, what else did you expect him to do? He opened the passenger side door for you, closing it once you were in. If there was one thing about Trevor that you wouldn't have expected on first appearances, it was that he could be a true gentleman. It was the little things like that, which you liked about him. Although he didn't appear to be, you knew that underneath his rough exterior he was a real sweetheart.

"Alright, where do you wanna go? Name the place and we'll go there, sweetie." He asked once he had joined you in the car.

"I don't know, surprise me." You watched him as he settled, fastening his seatbelt and adjusting the mirrors.

"I'll see what I can do, cupcake." He started the truck, which barely stuttered and choked to life, and began to drive out of the trailer park.

You drove for about half an hour, neither of you saying much mainly due to Trevor's choice of music. Channel X was blaring out of the trucks stereo the whole journey, it wasn't really your kind of music but you didn't complain. Instead of making conversation, you opted to watch the dusty scenery of Blaine County speed by. It was then that you noticed just how pretty the place was, of course it was rough around the edges, but you could see past that. There was something about the constantly blue sky, the chalky sand and the clarity of the Alamo Sea that you couldn't help but find charming. Before you knew it, the truck pulled up outside a small, slightly beaten up breakfast diner.

"It looks kinda shitty, I know. But the food here is great, trust me." Trevor said, filling the silence that the absence of the radio had left. The two of you got out of the car and headed inside. The place was a proper little American Diner, like something straight out of the 50's. You were immediately satisfied with Trevor's choice as you entered the building, the place had air conditioning. You followed him to a table in the far corner, well away from the few customers that were eating there, taking a seat opposite him.

"I'm starving," you said as your stomach rumbled, "what would you recommend?"

"I always have the same thing here, their cinnamon rolls are amazing." His lips curled into a smirk and his words made you immediately crave the things. The cinnamon rolls of course, not his lips.

"Well, I'll trust your judgement." You smiled, nodding your head.

"Mornin' Trevor, strange to see you here so early." A slightly overweight lady, must have been in her late 40's, approached the table. Her accent was typical of the area, and she had dyed red hair done up in a messy updo. She was carrying a notepad and wearing an aipron, obviously a member of staff at the place.

"Lorraine!" Trevor smiled fondly at the woman. "I'm introducing my lovely lady friend here to your fine establishment." Ever the charmer.

"Well feel free to introduce plenty more, we could use the business." She said, but seemed upbeat and friendly. "Now, what can I do for you, is it the usual?"

"What can I say? The woman knows me." Trevor grinned.

"Alright, that's one of the cinnamon swirls," she gave a knowing smile and looked over to you with a friendly expression, "and for you?" 

"Make that two cinnamon swirls, please." You said politely, watching as the lady jotted something down in her notebook.

"Of course, my darlin'." The lady nodded and turned away, heading for what you assumed to be the kitchen.

"I'm kind of a regular here, I'm usually here alone though. Lorraine sometimes keeps me company, she's a great woman." He explained, showing utmost respect for the lady.

"She does seem lovely." You pointed out, leaning forward on the table. There was a pause in the conversation before Trevor spoke.

"So tell me sweetheart, what made you pick Sandy Shores?" He leaned forward on the table too, coming closer to you.

"I could tell you a pack of lies about how I've always wanted to live in the middle of a dessert but... The truth is, it was one of the cheapest places I could find. I'm not exactly rolling in the cash." You said honestly.

"I can tell it wouldn't have been your first choice. You don't exactly look like you belong here." his words were blunt and he looked you up and down, seemingly taking what he saw as confirmation of his words. You frowned, unsure of what he was hinting at.

"What do you mean?" You asked, confused.

"Do I have to point it out? Look at you. You're absolutely gor-... Just you try and find someone with genes as good as yours in this pile of inbreads." He said that last part a little quieter.

"Good genes, huh?" His choice of words prompted you to raise an eyebrow incredulously.

"Yeah, great genes. I'd say you're the best looking thing in this place." Your features twitched as his gaze rolled over them one by one as he studied your face.

You stared at him, reminded of just how unpredictable this guy was. His actions and words never ceased to surprise you, along with his sudden mood swings and bursts of emotion. He took your expression as one of disbelief and quickly filled the silence that had fallen.

"I'm serious though, I would say you belonged in Vinewood or something, but you don't. They're all plastic there, you have genuine beauty. Not fake."

"Do you flatter all the women you meet to death, or just some of them?"

"Only my favourites." He teased.

"You can be cute sometimes, you know that?" You raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Cute? You've got a funny idea of what's cute."

You hadn't realised that the two of you had slowly drifted further forwards on the table, and were getting mighty close, until you jumped backwards, startled by the waitress delivering your food.

"Sorry," the girl said bashfully, this was a different waitress than before and was much younger, probably still in her teens, "here you go." She said as she placed your food in front of you.

"Thank you." Both you and Trevor said simultaneously. You looked down at your plate, it really did look delicious and smelled it too. You tucked in almost immediately, purely driven by your stomach which was grumbling at you to eat something.

"Oh my god." You said with your mouth full.

"Good?" Trevor asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. You nodded as you swallowed the first bit of cinnamonny deliciousness. You were both quiet as you began to eat, but soon the conversation picked back up as you enjoyed the food.

"So why exactly did you leave England?" He asked curiously.

"To get a job, pretty much. I wasn't having much luck at home." You said, a sad tone to your voice that you couldn't quite hide. He picked up on it.

"Do you miss it?"

You nodded slowly. "Not so much the country, more my family."

"Tell me about them." He said, taking a bite from his cinnamon swirl.

"Well I can't say I have a tremendously close family. My dad and my brother don't speak anymore because of... Uh, reasons. Its a long story. And my mum hates my dad because of it. But I miss them all individually. Especially my mum. I was always really close to her, more than anyone else." you only realised then just how much you missed them, and it brought a lump to your throat. 

"I'm sorry, we'll stop talking about it if it upsets you." He said quietly, looking at you like he actually cared, which was more than you could say for some of your friends at home.

You shook your head. "Its alright, what about your family?" 

He paused before answering, looking down at his plate. "Well, my dad abandoned me in a shopping mall, and my mom... She's an amazing woman, but she thinks of me as a disappointment. " The atmosphere changed dramatically at his blunt revelation, you slowed your chewing and watched him carefully as he avoided your gaze. He tore at the food on his plate more vigorously now, taking out some kind of hidden anger.

"I'm sorry." You didn't know what else to say.

"For what?" his eyes darted up to yours.

"For asking you about it."

He simply shook his head and looked down again, seemingly making a concious effort to calm down. You were both quiet for a while as you finished off your breakfast. 

"So," he said in a more upbeat tone, yet still had an edge of lingering defensiveness, as he pushed his empty plate aside and leaned his elbows on the table, "tell me about those pretty little undergarments of yours. How come an innocent flower such as yourself owns such revealing little things?" He smirked, getting back to his usual self. You stuttered at his words, shocked by the sudden turn in conversation. Like you said, mood swings.

"I, um... They were given to me, a gift from my ex." You said a little awkwardly as you too pushed your plate aside.

"Not one of those cheating assholes, I hope."

"Oh, it was one of those cheating assholes." You nodded with a cold expression as you thought back to the guy.

"Slimy bastard." He muttered angrily.

"Don't worry, jokes on him. These cost him a pretty penny and he never even got to see me in them." That fact always had pleased you, making you feel oddly smug.

"You think I could be so lucky?" He asked hopefully.

You snorted. "Why not? Rather you than him." You muttered passively, not expecting him to take it seriously.

"I hope to god you aren't kidding." he deadpanned.

You paused for a moment, seriously considering just going with it, but you came to your senses. "Sorry, like you said, I'm an innocent flower." You smirked, settling for some light flirtatiousness as you leant forwards on the table.

"I'm sure you are, until you get a little Pißwasser down you." He grinned, poking fun at your little secret that he had uncovered. He slowly leaned closer to you as he spoke, his eyes never once leaving yours.

"Poppycock. I'm always innocent." You tutted and rolled your eyes, daringly moving forward to him without your minds permission.

"I highly doubt that." You hadn't meant your words as a joke, but the laugh he gave as he spoke made it sound like you had.

"And why's that?" You frowned. The two of you were merely inches apart now, and you could feel his breath on your face. Your voices were little more than hushed whispers.

"You wouldn't be flirting so shamelessly with me if you were always innocent." Cocky bastard.

"Now I'm the one flirting with you? Please." You huffed, brushing the idea off as ridiculous.

"Yeah, you've been wanting to get into my pants since the day we met, slowly corrupting me. I'm the innocent one here." 

"I've seen gunmen more innocent than you." you laughed.

"I'll have you know I've been saving myself for the right woman." Even he couldn't keep a straight face at that.

"Right, sure, Little Miss Virtue." You teased him. You licked your drying lips as he stared you down. You were both quiet for a while and a deaf-blind bunny rabbit could have felt the sexual tension in the air.

"You play it cute and innocent now, but I bet you're a kinky little minx in the bedroom." His voice was a deep vibration that raised goosebumps on your skin.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." You involuntarily sent a sultry smirk his way, throwing caution to the wind for once and having a little fun with him.

"Oh ho ho... Yes I would. What do you suppose my chances of finding out are?" His right eyebrow tugged upwards.

"50/50." You stated matter of factly, shrugging your shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm liking those odds." He whispered roughly. You didn't miss his not-so-discreet glance downwards at your cleavage. He emitted a throaty groan, and you could tell by the way his eyes were eating you up that he was thinking naughty things.

"You ready to go?" he asked suddenly, and you simply nodded in reply, taken aback by the sudden question. He paused for a moment, lingering closely to you for just a second before standing up. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. You followed him over to the breakfast bar area, where he handed a waitress some cash.

"Call the change tips." He said before leading you outside, his hand on the small of your back, urging you to move quickly. Once you were outside he wasted no time in unlocking the truck and hopping inside, waiting for you to join.

"What's the rush?" You asked him, puzzled as you got in the truck.

"You really know how to get a man worked up, don't you?" He said as he started the car. He left one hand on the steering wheel as he adjusted himself in his pants with the other. It might have been a while, but you could still recognise a semi when you saw one.

"Oh..." Words failed you and your cheeks went pink. You couldn't help but feel the all too familiar fire in the pit of your gut as your thoughts turned mucky.

The drive back felt painfully slow, but you could imagine it was a lot worse for the man beside you as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. It took less time than the journey to the diner, due to the increased speed that Trevor was doing. You didn't know what to expect for when the two of you got back, would he ask you to leave? Would he get himself to calm down and forget it ever happened? You didn't know, but you felt a pang of some emotion that you couldn't quite place, whether it was nerves or anticipation. When you arrived back at Trevor's trailer it was clear that his predicament hadn't resolved itself. He got out of the truck and walked towards his home. He paused, however when he realised you weren't following.

"You coming?" He called, turning to you. You got out of the truck and followed him, your heart was pounding.

He closed the front door behind you, turning towards you with this look in his eyes. A look that said a hundred things, the main one being that he wanted you, and he wanted you now.

"Its pretty obvious how I feel about you sweetheart, you drive me fucking insane without even realising it and I love it!" He said, looking at you wildly, stalking towards you like a predator. Usually you would step back or avoid his gaze, but it was getting to the point where his advances were becoming increasingly hard to resist. He closed the gap between you and placed his hands on your cheeks. He carefully guaged your reaction as he leant in slowly.

Your mind was screaming at you to stop him, but your body wouldn't listen. His lips hovered centimetres away for just a second, before he quickly crushed them against yours. He kissed you eagerly, hungrily drinking you in. You froze for a moment before you kissed back, a throaty groan coming from him as you did so. He moved one hand to your lower back, pulling you in and pressing himself against you. You could feel his growing arousal press between your legs as he rocked his hips against yours. And in an instant it was like someone lit you on fire, and you wanted him. He made little whimpering sounds with each slow, dry, thrust of his hips, which drove you mad. You snaked your hands between the two of you, your left hand pushing him against the closest solid object, the front door, and your right hand barely hesitating before gliding down to the growing bulge in his pants. His breath hitched as you palmed him through the fabric. You often liked to take the lead.

"Oh fuck..." He said in a broken voice, his lips moving to your neck. He ran his teeth along the skin, kissing, licking, tasting you. You sighed pleasantly at the sensation, continuing to rub him intimately. He was fully hard now and you could feel him twitch under your palm. You wanted to see how far you could push him. You slid your hand inside his pants, continuing to touch him through his underwear. He grunted, bucking his hips forward into your palm.

You wrapped your free hand around the back of his head and tangled your fingers in his hair as his mouth trailed down your chest. He pushed one hand under your shirt, grabbing your left breast eagerly as he bucked into your palm again. He muttered profanities under his breath as he buried his face in your neck, his fingers slipping under the seam of your bra, his index finger lightly brushing your nipple. You bit your lip and stifled a whimper, fingers tightening in his hair. You slipped your fingers past the elastic of his underwar, taking him in your hand and loving the way he squirmed under your touch. You could tell he was already close by the way he was acting, he was full on thrusting into your palm now, meeting your strokes, and emmiting a constant string of needy moans. You wanted so badly to see him pushed over the edge at your touch.

"I'm close..." He murmured breathlessly. He looked up at you, pushing the fingers of his spare hand through your hair. You leant forward and kissed him, bringing his bottom lip into your mouth and nibbling on it. You felt his moans vibrate on your lips. You pulled back and looked at him, watching as the pleasure began to swallow him up. He pressed his face into your neck again, shuddering and letting out a strangled groan as he came, hips thrusting erratically, messing with any kind of rhythm the two of you had built. You could feel him twitching under your palm as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He slowly calmed down, reminants of his orgasm rippling through him in shudders, his hips still rolling slightly as his breaths came in raggedly. He released the tight grip he had on your breast, and you could feel where his nails had dug into your skin, sliding his hand out from under your shirt, and placing both hands lightly on your cheeks. You slipped your hands back up his body, wrapping your fingers around his wrists as he kissed you. When he pulled away he looked you in the eye for a while before breaking the silence.

"I promise I usually last longer than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... How bout that smut? Hopefully it didn't scare anyone off, and was maybe even somewhat enjoyable for some of you :P let me know what you thought!


	9. Vulnerabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor shows you his more sensitive, vulnerable side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter, and I feel more uneventful, chapter. But I hope I captured Trevor's hidden sensitivity well enough :)

You looked at the caller ID, biting your lip indecisively as your phone vibrated in your hand. A whole week had passed since you... Since you went out for breakfast together, and this was among one of the countless times Trevor had tried to contact you. However, this was the first time he had called you, other times were just texts, saying things like "i new u wernt as innocent as u claimed ;)", "i should invite u out for cinnamon rolls more often if thats how u repay me", " u should let me return the favour" and "why r u ignoring me?? xxx". You had to admit, you felt guilty for avoiding him but you needed some space to think. You were unsure of how you felt about what had happened, and honestly didn't know what came over you that morning. Your cheeks still burned when you thought about it, and you would be a liar if you said you didn't enjoy it, even if you had left almost immediately after his unceremonious release of tension.

In a last second decision before the phone went to voicemail, you answered, thinking 'screw it'.

"Hello?" You could vaguely hear your timid voice echoing through the speaker.

"So you are alive?" Trevor's voice put you on edge, he sounded angry, yet wounded.

"I'm sorry Trevor, I've been really busy..." You began but trailed off as you heard him sigh.

"Don't give me excuses, just come over here." His impatient nature was shining through.

"Why?" 

"Because... I'm your boss and I said so." The man on the other end of the line seemed to struggle with coming up with a good reason quickly. You closed your eyes and suppressed a whine, you couldn't very well refuse.

"Alright, gimme a sec." You dropped the phone from your ear, ending the call without waiting for a response.

You found yourself looking in the mirror, smoothing out your hair and checking your appearance. The act confused you, you never normally did it and you were scared to admit that it was because of Trevor. You felt raw and exposed after what you had done and how you had acted, not a shred of professionalism or dignity remained. Or at least that's how you saw it. You huffed, frustrated, and stormed out of your home and marched towards Trevor's trailer, deciding to just get whatever he had in store for you over with. You were certain that he would be angry, chew you out and possibly even fire you for being so ignorant and for leading him on.

Your knuckles tapped against the door which opened instantly, you felt stupid as you stood there with your fist reached out front of you as Trevor stared you down. Your first reaction was to drop your arm and straighten your back, preparing for the inevitable harsh words. Your second reaction was to feel guilt, and a lot of it. Trevor looked at you, not even bothering to hide the rejection and hurt in his eyes, the corners of his mouth turned down in a sulky frown.

"You've been avoiding me." Then those words left his lips, slowly, and with a clear hopeless undertone. 

"I'm sorry..." Your stood there, slack jawed as you were taken aback by how vulnerable the man looked.

Trevor wordlessly opened the door wider, allowing you to walk in. He didn't bother moving aside so you had to slink past him closely. He closed the door behind you, but didn't turn to face you as he spoke.

"You know, if you wanted to have a quick fling then I wouldn't have minded. But I wish you had the courtesy to tell me before I... before I became so..." He groaned as he tried to find the words. "Enthralled by you."

"I never wanted a fling-" he turned quickly to face you as you were interrupted, a wild look in his eyes.

"Really? You led me on. You messed around with me and then left me to stand there in my own... God." He trailed off and sighed. You would never have expected it, but he seemed so upset and hurt by it all. That was clear by the tone of his voice, angry as it was you could still hear the rejection and how much it had all bothered him. "I wouldn't have cared if it was anybody else but you- you're different." He pointed at you, bobbing his finger up and down with each word.

You stood there silently as he talked at you, fidgeting on his feet, tense and edgy. You didn't try to reply, simply because you didn't know how to. You never expected him to react like this, or to be so... Sensitive.

"I thought maybe there was something here," he waved his finger back and forth, gesturing between the two of you, "maybe you would stick around and not fuck off like everyone else I've ever cared about... I don't wanna sound whiny, sweetheart, I just usually like to cuddle after getting off." His eyes were locked on yours, intense. He was making overzealous hand gestures and fidgeting animatedly as he spoke.

"I didn't realise it meant that much to-" you were cut off before you could fully respond.

"Screwing around isn't what means a lot to me. What means a lot to me, is feeling like I'm wanted by the people that I want." He was pacing around the room like a caged animal, untamed and dangerous.

"You want me?" You frowned. Sure he threw a couple comments here and there but you never really took him seriously, he was diffcult to read and you could never really tell when he was joking. He was possessive and flirty by nature, you assumed he was merely acting his usual self most of the time, and meant nothing serious by it.

"Sweetheart..." He stopped pacing and looked at you from the other side of the room, sighing as he spoke. "Not many people show me kindness... But you do. And you haven't left me yet, even after you were almost killed by those bikers. I'm alone, always have been. So, so forgive me for getting a little, uh, attached." The frantic, jumpy tone to his last sentence contrasted greatly with the calm fondness of the first.

It all fell into place for you then. Trevor had grown up alone, for lack of a warm family. His dangerous, hectic lifestyle meant he never really got close to anyone in adulthood. He was just a boy, in need of companionship and someone who would show him a little compassion. You almost began to cry, overcome with sudden, uncontrollable emotion. "Trevor-" you started, but were interrupted.

"You know... For as long as I can remember, the only time I've felt anything close to being wanted, is when I'm at the hands of someone I'm paying for. Then you come along, with all your care and consideration, and you actually give me the time of day. And for a while I think you genuinely want me..." He leant against the kitchen counter as he spoke, still never peeling his eyes away from you. 

"I think I-" you tried again, but he spoke over you for the second time in a row.

"I know, I'm fucked. Right up." he began his pacing again. "And I know you can do better, and I know you know that. So I just brought you here to tell you, that if you're going to leave me. Do it sooner rather than later. Please." He looked completely on edge, speaking in short, breathy bursts. He obviously had a specific idea in his head of how this meeting would turn out, and he looked fearful of what he thought was the inevitable.

"Calm down Trevor, I-" you took a step towards him, being interrupted. Again. It irritated you. This whole time you were quiet for him, letting him talk, and as soon as you want to say something, he doesn't let you.

"I'm calm! I'm fine, you don't need to tell me to calm down." He ran his hand through the thinning hair on his head, looking frantic and panicky. It was like he was trying to put off hearing what you had to say. You had never seen him so worked up.

"Listen to me!" You nearly yelled, capturing his attention. He stopped walking and looked at you, crossing his arms and pressing his lips together in a hard line. "I'm not going to leave you, okay? Because believe it or not, I've grown to like you... Even if you do drive me up the wall with your inability to listen." You let out in an irritated rush. 

You stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly under your touch. "I'm sorry for walking out on you the other day I just... I didn't know what to do after that." you punctuated the last word, knowing he would understand what you meant without having to spell it out.

"You regret doing it, I know." The sure nod of his head threw you, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

"I don't regret anything." You said sharply. "I just... I needed to get my head straight, figure out how I was feeling. I ignored your texts because well, I was embarrassed." You said honestly, looking down and pulling your hand away from his shoulder.

"Embarrassed? If anyone is embarrassed it should be me, for that poor performance." A humourless chuckle escaped his lips as he took a step closer to you, closing the gap.

"Its all just overwhelming. I've been living here a couple of months and everything just happened at once." You sighed, avoiding his eyes by looking at his chest, which was a little under eye level due to his height and was covered by the green Zancudo shirt you once borrowed. "The job, the kidnapping, you..." 

He simply nodded in response, his arms twitching at his sides as if he was resisting the urge to reach out and touch you. You sighed and finally looked up at him.

"Now that I'm in this deep, I don't think that I could bring myself to leave." You admitted. "I suppose that really... I do want you in my life. I just hope that you understand that when I walked away from you last week, I knew that I'd come back."

"You want me." He repeated your statement, twisting the words slightly but it was true all the same, only from him it sounded more like a question. 

"You... Have something about you, Trevor. I don't know what it is but... I'm drawn to it, to you." You shook your head before hesitantly snaking your arms around his waist. Almost immediately he mimicked your actions, pulling you tight against his chest.

"So what you're saying is... You can't resist my charm?" A cheeky tone seeped into his voice, and you could hear the smile in his words.

"I suppose so." You gave in and humoured him, pressing your cheek against his chest, feeling the smug chuckle he gave in response.


	10. A Lack In Self Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut... Oh god I'm terrible ;) 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the huge gap between chapters! Exam season sucks... I hope this was worth the wait though :)

"Now's not really a good time, pork chop." Trevor growled into the phone. You couldn't hear whoever he was talking to's response, but his face softened and his demeanour seemed to change at their words.  
"Oh really? Just how big is this score you speak of?" Another pause, the fuzzy sound of a voice you couldn't make out filled the silence.  
"Fine, alright. Does it have to be here though, why not at your house?" Trevor frowned. You waited patiently, still unsure of who he was speaking to.  
"Yeah well, you aren't the only one who has company, Michael." ah, mystery solved.  
"Whatever, if that's how it has to be. Later though, like ten-ish?"  
"Well of course ten at night, Christ, you know I'm not a morning person."  
"Alright then, I need to sort some things out." He looked at you as he said that.  
"See you later, Mikey." and then he hung up. You had been watching him from his chest, upon which you had been laying before the two of you had been disturbed by Trevor's mobile. Trevor was particularly upset with the disturbance, since the two of you had been shamelessly caught up in each others mouths, practically tongue wrestling, when Michael had rang. After the conversation you two previously had, one thing led to another... And bam, you were both on his bed, exploring eachother with hands and lips. He wanted to ignore the call and carry on, but you had convinced him to answer.

"What was that about?" You asked curiously, resting your head on your arms which were folded over his chest. He tossed his mobile aside before wrapping his arms back around you, how they were before the interruption.

"That was Michael. I think I should tell you more about what I do." He had gone serious, looking down at you with his 'serious face'.

"Okay." You nodded, finding yourself a little nervous thanks to Trevor's switch in mood. He had been so lighthearted beforehand.

"You might already have guessed that I'm not exactly a good boy when it comes to the law." He looked uncharacteristically sheepish, gauging your reaction.

"I might have." you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. It was pretty obvious, and you'd known him long enough to come to terms with it too.

"Well, basically I just, uh... What's the best way to say it..?" He looked away, thinking aloud. You waited patiently.

"Trevor Philips Enterprises deals with armed robbery, drug dealing and gunrunning... That'd be the shortest answer." He looked back to you after the words left him slowly and cautiously. You didn't really know how to react.

"Alright..." You simply said, staring at him with wide eyes. You couldn't really say you were shocked, but the realisation that this was the business you were working for stunned you quite a bit.

"And Michael just rang, letting me know about a job Lester's found for us. An armed bank robbery. He and Franklin are coming over later to discuss it." He continued, still watching you carefully. You let it sink in for a while and then nodded.

"Okay then." You relaxed a little, surprised at yourself for not freaking out. It confused you, but for some reason you didn't really mind hearing about his lifestyle... It was illegal, dangerous and reckless but you didn't expect any less from Trevor.

"That's it?" His brows knitted together as he looked at you in confusion.

"What's it?"

"You aren't gonna yell at me or, run away or anything?"

"I don't think so..." You said slowly, you were just as shocked as he was.

"You're surprisingly brave, you know that?" a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I wouldn't say I'm brave... Stupid seems a more fitting description." You snorted, knowing full well how idiotic you were being for even thinking about getting involved with this man.

"You're not stupid, stupidly attractive definitely... But not stupid." he pulled you forwards on his chest, bringing your faces closer to each other.

"If you say so." You couldn't help the smirk from dancing it's way onto your lips, or the giddy feeling arising in your gut that always responded to Trevor's compliments.

"Oh, I do say so..." he spoke quietly, his eyes exploring your face, mimicking the adventurousness of his hands as they moved down your body to your backside. He palmed the round shape, squeezing and groping, claiming some sort of unspoken ownership. "It seems we have a couple hours to kill." He said with a suggestive edge to his voice, before turning his head and pressing his lips to your neck, dotting a string of kisses along the span of flesh below your left ear.

"Just enough time to watch a movie or something then." You spoke in an upbeat voice, sporting a falsely naïve smile. It's not that you didn't take his hint, or understand what he was getting at. You weren't a complete idiot. You just didn't want to be that type of girl to go all the way so quickly. Of course that moral went out of the window when you had a drink, but that's besides the point. And what happened the other day, let's just call it a momentary lapse of reason.

"Sweetie you know what I meant..." He mumbled into your skin, his teeth gently grazing the surface. His breath warmed you, but raised goosebumps at the same time as it curled around your neck and ear.

"I do?" You raised a brow and smirked.

"Mhm..." He made a sound of confirmation, but it sounded more like a groan as he bucked his hips upwards against yours to illustrate his point. You could feel something press firmly against your thigh, and it wasn't the zipper of his jeans. You ignored your body's reaction to this, wanting so badly to grind against him for more intimate contact.

"Trevor..." You said softly, beginning to shake your head and move off of him. You didn't go far though, his arms pinning you to him like an unmoving vice. It was when his hands moved up the back of your shirt, and rough fingers caressed smooth skin in such an inviting fashion, that your will power started to fade.

"Let me return the favour, sweetheart." His voice, deep and husky, beckoned you. He moved his lips from your neck and trailed them along your jawline until they came to your own lips. Immediately after pressing his lips to yours, his tongue was probing for entrance, and you granted it, barely controlling your actions. This man was persuasive, too persuasive... Or maybe you were just far too easily swayed.

He began to circle his hips, grinding against you in all the right ways. You couldn't help the groan that left your lips, humming between the two of you. Your senses went into overdrive and you could feel every curve, bump and dip of his body pressed against yours like two almost-matched jigsaw puzzle pieces. It was as if all morals and reason were forgotten and you just rolled with it, responding to every stroke, grab and squeeze of his hands and every grind of his hips. You gave a whimper of disappointment as he pushed you upwards by your shoulders, so you were straddling his hips. You looked at him in confusion, wondering why he broke the kiss.

"I wanna see all of you, every inch." He growled hungrily. His fingers grasped at the hem of your shirt, pushing it upwards. You helped him take it off and dropped it somewhere behind you on the bed. His eyes greedily fed on the sight of your almost-bare chest, and he let out a groan. The bra you had on was sheer and white, leaving little to the imagination. "My God..." He simply growled.

You felt exposed and bare, so decided to mimic his actions and pull his T-shirt upwards, getting it off with a little help from him. You leaned back down, reuniting your lips with his. You felt one of his hands fumble with the clasp of your bra, getting it undone on after a couple failed attempts. When the fabric pinged open you felt slightly self conscious all of a sudden, feeling completely exposed. The straps fell down your arms and he pulled the garment away. You didn't sit back up and give him a view, you felt too nervous and embarrassed. Instead you pressed your bare chest against his, enjoying the way his warm skin tingled against yours. His hands moved to your torso, his thumbs brushing against the sides of the warm, soft skin of your breasts.

"Why so shy?" He whispered after you resisted his attempts to push you away so he could see your body. His voice was gentle and considerate, putting you at ease, the only response you gave was to slowly sit up, presenting yourself to him with rosy cheeks. He merely stared for a second, then gave a low moan. "You're so fucking beautiful, do you know that?" He growled through a tight jaw, barely able to control himself as he reached up and cupped the soft mounds. He squeezed them, sometimes gently, sometimes more roughly. His hips continued to grind slowly against yours, only in this position you could help him out a little more, rolling your hips with his.

He sat up, adjusting your position so you were still straddling his hips but you were both upright, chests touching. "I want these off," He tugged roughly at the waistband of your shorts, "and whatever's underneath." He looked up at you lustfully, his face a couple inches below yours thanks to your position. You hesitated only briefly before sliding off your shorts, struggling a little due to your stance over Trevor, but you got there in the end. Your underwear came second, the self consciousness from before crept back but you did a good job to ignore it. 

You were completely nude, and Trevor couldn't keep his eyes, or hands, off of you. He greedily groped and ogled you all over, and after a while you got impatient. After all, you were just as turned on as he was at this point.

"This isn't a peep show, come on." You snapped a little, reaching for the fasten on his jeans.

"Wow..." Trevor breathed, a little stunned as you quickly popped open the button and unzipped the fly. You proceeded to tug down his jeans, having to exert a little effort as his full weight was on the garment. He watched you with this thrilled look on his face as you undressed him, letting you take control. Once the jeans were off you moved to his underwear, tugging the stretchy fabric away. You couldn't miss just how aroused he was, he was already standing at full attention when you removed his underwear. You had to admit you were pretty impressed. Sure, he wasn't exactly monstrous, but he was a handful to say the least.

You were done with foreplay, all the groping and the grinding, you wanted him for real. "You got any 'johnnys?" You blurted out almost fervidly. For a moment he just paused and stared at you in awe, before snapping into action. He nodded vigorously and grabbed his wallet off the bedside table, flipping it open and sliding out a condom.

"Always gotta be prepared." He shot you a playful smirk before tearing open the packet, and rolling the rubber skin over his length.

"I'm surprised, you don't come across as a guy who cares about safe sex." You teased him.

"To tell you the truth, I don't. I do care about respecting a woman's choice though, and if that means I gotta wrap it up, then I'll do just that." He looked up at you when he was ready, his eyes alive with excitement.

"What a gentleman." You gave a laugh, your tone verging on sarcasm. Your tummy did little flips in anticipation as you thought about what would be happening next. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you shuffled forwards on your knees, positioning yourself above him. He moved a hand to his shaft, helping you out as you lowered yourself onto him. Inch by inch he filled you up, and dear god was it good.

"Fuck... Oh god." His jaw tightened as he watched you take him in, the heat of your body engulfing him, driving him crazy. You couldn't help but moan, your eyes fluttering shut for just a moment as you felt him twitch inside you. You felt his arms circle your waist, pulling your torso flush against his as he looked up at you, eyes fixed on your face. "God. You're amazing." He near whispered, looking at you fondly and adoringly.

You leant down and kissed him, grinding your hips in circles when he was fully inside you, plucking pleasured sighs from the both of you. You rocked slowly against him like this for a while before beginning to move more vigorously, using your knees to thrust your body up and down. Any nerves or insecurities you previously had evaporated as you moved against him, your entire body engulfed in the warm rush of pleasure that came with your actions. You picked up the pace, a constant supply of groans coming from both you and Trevor. You could feel his rough hands roaming over the surface of your back, caressing lovingly. You had just established a good rhythm when Trevor let out a grunt, wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, and adjusted your positions so you were now lying underneath him. He never once pulled out, keeping the two of you joined the entire time.

"What kind of gentleman makes a lady do all the work, huh?" He growled down at you, regaining his dominance. You breathlessly looked up at him, loving the wild, excited look in his eyes. You felt his hands move to your thighs, pushing them apart further. He began to thrust, keeping the same quick pace you had given. You immediately let out a loud groan that you couldn't control, in this position you could feel him brushing against the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside you with every thrust. You reached up, dragging your fingers up his chest before moving your hands behind his neck. One of his hands rested beside your head on the matress holding him up, while the other was wrapped around one of your thighs, pushing it upward as far as it would go so it was almost flush with your chest, giving him a good angle to increase the speed and power behind his thrusts. He leant down and pressed his forehead to yours, his teeth were bared and he looked you dead in the eye the entire time, grunting with every deep thrust.

"I fucking love you, really I do... Holy fuck." His words were entwinded with grunts and moans, and was smothered in arousal. Your mind wouldn't allow you to string the words together for a response, so you simply kissed him, moaning into his lips involuntarily. 

The powerful thrusts repeatedly hitting your g-spot began to take their toll, and you could feel the all too familiar build up of tension in your gut, waiting to be released. Your heart began to thud quickly as you felt your climax coming.

"Don't stop what you're doing, don't change..." Your voice trailed off breathlessly as you struggled to form a sentence. The sweet sensation of climax creeping up then dissolving again over and over, just like it always did when you were about to come. Trevor's movements were becoming increasingly more eratic, just like they did the other day, so you knew he was also getting close.

He slid an arm under your back, leaning down and pressing his chest against yours as he planted rough kisses on your lips. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing your hips up to meet his with each thrust, though your muscles were shaky and weak from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Oh god, Trevor I'm..." your words turned to moans and your eyes squeezed shut without your permission as you felt the wave coming. You teetered on the edge for a few seconds before plumeting, the warm rush of intense pleasure surging through you in pulses as you reached your climax, your muscles contracting around him. The squeezing of your muscles was enough to bring him up with you. He came with a lengthy groan, which was muffled by your lips as you kissed him. His thrusts were rough and erratic, the increased lubrication from your climax making the action all more pleasurable as the last few intense waves rolled over the two of you. He gradually slowed his movements to a stop as the two of you drifted back from the bliss of orgasm.

"Lord... That was..." Trevor's shaky voice failed him, your bodies were buzzing in the afterglow and chests rose and fell in quick gasps.

"Yeah, that was..." Words failed you also. Your hand was still resting on the back of his neck, his face was hovering inches above yours. He leant down and kissed you, bringing his arms up to either side of your head, resting on his elbows. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and gently pulled out of you. You resisted the urge to cringe as he pulled the condom off and flicked it somewhere on the floor, although you weren't shocked at his disregard for cleanliness. This was Trevor you had slept with. He lay down next to you on his side, and reached a hand around your waist, rolling you over to face him.

"I'm not letting you leave this time." He said seriously, but had a small smile on his face which told you the comment was only lighthearted.

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, I'm always a little wobbly after..." You trailed off and gave a short laugh, knowing he'd get what you were talking about. You felt his fingers glide over the skin of your waist delicately, affectionately.

"Good, I said I liked to cuddle afterwards, didn't I?" he smirked, slightly amused as he shuffled closer to you, his legs brushing against yours. You reached your hands up to his chest, running them over the warm clammy skin. You felt tired. You always did after sex, and the warmth of Trevor's body pressed against yours paired with the comfortable mattress beneath you weren't helping. There was a long stretch of silence, throughout which your mind was chatting away to itself about what you'd just done.

"I told myself I wasn't going to sleep with you so soon." You found yourself mumbling absentmindedly with a small laugh. Trevor flinched a little at your words for some reason, and took a while to respond. 

"Don't tell me you regret it already." he said slowly.

"No of course not. I'm just thinking, recently I haven't had an awful lot of self control." You noted, looking up to meet his eyes. "That's your fault." You said, only half joking.

"Hardly. I can't help it if you find it impossible to keep your filthy little hands off of me." His features twisted into an arrogant smirk, and you rolled your eyes.

"Shush." You commanded, relaxing your head into the pillow and dropping your gaze to your hands which were still idly roaming his torso. "I just think you're a bad influence. You've turned me back into a randy teenager."

"You should thank me for that." He said lewdly, his hands slowly edging their way to your backside, then squeezing roughly. You shook your head at his actions, his libido never seemed to give it a rest. The sex only seemed to stoke the ever burning fire inside him. The two of you went quite for a while, content in each others company. You were more than relaxed enough in his arms to allow your eyes to fall shut. It wasn't long before you were dozing off, and so was Trevor.

A sharp tapping on the trailer's front door woke you. You opened your eyes to see Trevor still asleep next to you, both of you stark naked. It was a lot later now, and very little light was coming in through the windows. Another impatient knock at the door had you fully awake, the grogginess from sleep fading.

"Trevor." You shook the man beside you, gently coaxing him awake. "There's someone at the door." Eventually he began to wake up, and opened his eyes to meet yours.

"What?" He said sleepily, beginning to sit up.

"Someone's at the door." You repeated, gathering the bedsheets to cover yourself.

"Ah, shit. That'll be Mikey." He quickly got up and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, disregarding underwear or a shirt.

"Go get it. Just close the bedroom door, I'll be out when I'm ready." You urged him when he hesitated. He nodded and headed out the room sliding the door shut behind him. Once he was gone you quickly scrambled for your clothes, rushing to put them on. 

"What took you so long?" You heard Michael's voice through the wall as Trevor let him in. When Trevor didn't respond he continued, "God what've you been doing in here it smells like... Like uh... It smells like sex." He summarised in a disgusted tone. It probably wasn't brilliantly timed, but at that point you walked out of the bedroom to join the two men.

Michael's previous comment hung in the air as he looked to you in surprise. You could see it written all over his face, he was well aware of what you and Trevor had been up to and there was absolutely no hiding it.

"Michael, hi." You said awkwardly, "I was just taking a nap." You tried and failed to cover it up.

"Sure, I see. Well it's good to see you uh, (name), was it?" He asked, to which you simply nodded. An amused smirk crossed his lips as he looked between you and Trevor, and you knew he didn't believe you.

"I told her about what we do, Mikey." Trevor cleared his throat and spoke up, seeing how obviously uncomfortable you were.

"Oh yeah? And she didn't run a mile, huh? Looks like you've found yourself a keeper, T." 

"Ain't I just..." Trevor's voice rolled out in a low rumble, and his eyes turned and admired you from across the trailer. It was that hungry look in his eyes and that growling voice that always made you weak at the knees. You returned that look now, no longer interested in playing innocent, memories of what the two of you had done taking centre stage in your mind.

"Well Frank's on his way, should be here pretty soon." Michael cleared his throat uncomfortably and spoke up after a lengthy period of silence, which consisted of Trevor and yourself staring at each other from across the room, with a look so heated and provocative it should be classed as foreplay. You were the first to look away, suddenly feeling bad for Michael, who must have felt like a serious third wheel. But you still felt Trevor's eyes on you, staring at you with this crazed desire.

You casually walked over and sat on the sofa next to where Trevor was leaning against the table, subconsciously wanting to stay close to him even now. Michael watched you carefully as you did, his lips pressed into a line as if he was resisting the urge to say something. He kept quiet for a while, but finally, he spoke up.

"So I gotta ask... What's the deal with you two?" He asked curiously, looking between the two of you. You didn't really know what to say, considering even you were unsure of what the 'deal' was. You looked to Trevor for an answer, who seemed to be doing the same to you.

"Uhh, I..." You started, mainly just to break the silence, but didn't know how to finish.

"Mikey, let's not get nosey now." Trevor said, mockingly stern, peeling his eyes from you to look at the other man.

"I'm not tryin'a be nosey I just... I can't work out if you two are serious or just messing around." He held his hands up as he continued to sniff around for an answer.

"Well I'll let (name) be the decider on that one." Trevor stated, and your eyes widened. Both men turned to look at you expectantly, and you froze. Were you really expected to just decide what your relationship was right now? Your face must've been a picture, because Michael decided to show a little mercy.

"Hey don't worry about it, you don't have to answer that." his voice softened as he showed some consideration, and you relaxed a little at his words. But Trevor was still looking at you intently, seemingly now wanting an answer more than his friend. Just then, there was another knock at the door, and Michael turned to answer it.

"Hey kid." The older man said as Franklin walked through the door.

"Hey, what's up man." he greeted Michael, giving him a little 'homeboy' handshake as he did.

"You know, I still want an answer to that. It's up you, sweetheart." Trevor leaned down and whispered to you when the others were distracted. You turned to look at him and frowned.

"Why is it my decision? You're a big part of this too you know." You scolded him in a hushed voice.

"Because I already know what I want this to be, but I don't think you do." He said calmly, then leaned back, officially ending the conversion. "Hey Frank."

Your mind reeled at his words, unsure of what he meant. The voices around you faded away as you were lost in thought. There were two big things that were bugging you, 1. What exactly did Trevor want this to be? And 2. What did you want this to be? You knew you had been left to choose, it was clear Trevor had shrugged that responsibility off. You were certain that you wanted Trevor in your life, that was a sure thing, but did you want to be in a relationship with the man? Did you want something serious? You had less of a clue than Michael did. You looked up at Trevor and watched him absentmindedly as he spoke with the two men about this new job they had planned. You weren't really listening to what they were saying, something about a bank and heavy weaponry, but what you did hear didn't bother you nearly as much as it should, you noted.

Your eyes explored the man beside you as you pondered your options. He was topless having not bothered to get fully dressed after earlier, and you couldn't help yourself as your gaze dropped to the muscles of his arms, chest and back. Watching as they contracted and rippled when he moved in his animated fashion as he spoke. You had kind of forgotten that you were actually in the room, and at any second one of the men could look over and catch you ogling Trevor so shamelessly. You felt totally away with the fairies, the whole thing was kind of hypnotising, actually. There were some moments where you actually had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. You didn't know what it was, but there was something about that crazed, terrifying man that was just so... Sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that bit at the end where Rea's all like staring at topless Trevor? Well I'm totally not ashamed to admit that that's how I am when I play as Trevor without a shirt on. He has a sexy back though, right?


	11. Just One Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now finished all my exams so I have a few weeks to do what I want, which means... New chapters! :D

The three men had been talking for about half an hour, while you sat there silently wrapped in your thoughts. You still faced the small problem of having been given the task of defining yours and Trevor's relationship. 'It's up to you', he'd said, and it was that responsibility that made you nervous. Of course, you and Trevor had shared a few cuddles and kisses to say the least, but you still didn't know where you stood with him, and with him being so vague about how he felt the relationship should go, you were kind of stuck. You liked him, a lot, and that was an understatement. But you didn't know if you were in love with him, or if he was anywhere close to being in love with you either, for that matter. In all honesty, this whole experience made you wonder if in fact you had ever been in love at all. Of course, there had been times where you thought you were in love, only to have it all fall to nothing in the end. But what you felt for Trevor was somehow a little bit different to what you had ever felt for other men. Did that mean you were in love? You didn't know, and that was what you were battling against.

You were too distant to notice that you were being spoken to, so it startled you a little when Franklin's hand came into view, clicking to get your attention. Your eyes snapped up from their original focus on the stained floor to see three sets of eyes looking at you.

"Hey, you a'ight? You look kinda freaked out, this whole thing bothering you?" Franklin inquired, brows knitted together in a concerned frown.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm just... I'm fine." you managed to spit out after a pause a little too long to be deemed normal. Trevor took a seat on the arm of the chair next to you and placed a hand on you shoulder comfortingly.

"We do this sort of thing all the time, sweetheart. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about it." He said, way more soft and caring than he would ever naturally speak. His tone caused you to frown, it wasn't like him at all.

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves under heat. Nothin' bad's gonna happen, you can trust me." Franklin joined you on the sofa, and looked at you with eyes that showed you care. He placed a hand over yours on your lap, and you could feel Trevor's grip on your shoulder tighten as he did so.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really." you said honestly, frowning in confusion brought on by the strange behaviour. 

"A'ight, well if you ever get worried about something, you just talk to me, okay? You got nothin' to be scared of. But I understand, it can be a little daunting if you ain't used to this kinda talk." Franklin comforted you unnecessarily, giving your hand a little squeeze.

"Sure, thanks Franklin." your words were slow and you tried to compose your expression onto a grateful one rather than a confused, 'what-the-hell' one, brought on by the two men's sudden concern.

"Yeah but you're a big girl, in all the time I've known you, you've shown me how brave you can be. You're strong, and I'd say you're handling all this pretty well, beautiful." Trevor spoke almost proudly, and put extra emphasis on how long he'd known you, for some reason. When you glanced at him, you noticed he was looking at Franklin as he spoke, rather than you, strangely. There was a long pause in the conversation, and the atmosphere was tense and you had an inkling as to why but you felt too self absorbed when you pondered the possibility that there was some kind of competition between the two men.

"You thought any more about our trip to Los Santos?" Franklin asked, changing the topic with a cute little excited smile. You couldn't help but smile back, it was infections. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Trevor, who let out an agitated sigh.

"Here we go again..." You heard Michael mutter, although it was barely audible and you couldn't be certain if he actually spoke. Franklin didn't seem to notice it, but both you and Trevor did and glanced at him simultaneously.

"I don't know..." You trailed off, beifly looking at an irritated Trevor.

"Come on, I'll take you anywhere you wanna go. There must be some place you've been wanting to visit." He encouraged you, nudging your shoulder.

"Well I kind of want to go to Vinewood... Maybe see the sign?" You pondered aloud, neither accepting or declining his offer yet taking his bait all the same.

"Why'd you wanna go to Vinewood? It's full of pretentious, plastic crap." Trevor scoffed, pulling his hand from your shoulder and crossing his arms childishly. He looked overly annoyed, disproportionately so to the topic of the conversation that really shouldn't be angering him.

"Naw, it'd be fun. I can do that. I even know a way up the hills so you can actually go up to the sign, folks aren't supposed to be up there but who cares?" He shrugged, and you couldn't help but be impressed.

"Really? Oh my gosh that would be amazing!" You giggled a little, overcome with excitement at the opportunity.

"You'd get a better view up in the air. I can fly you up there and go real close without getting us both done for trespassing." Trevor tossed out there indifferently, and you couldn't help but stare at him, mouth agape.

"Wait, fly?" You asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I could use the company helicopter. Now that, would be real fun." Trevor turned to you, a grin slowly lighting up his face.

"You can fly a helicopter?" You said a little too loudly, stunned by this new information.

"And a plane," he nodded, seemingly pleased about impressing you, "I've got my own airstrip here in Sandy Shores."

"How come you never told me? That's so awesome!" You jumped up and down in your seat, like a child after having too many E-numbers.

"I guess it slipped my mind." He shrugged, smiling smugly as his eyes briefly moved to Franklin before coming back to you.

"How's a dude supposed to compete with that?" You heard Franklin mutter from beside you, slightly bitter.

"You don't, Franklin. T's already got his claws hooked into this one, and he ain't letting go." Michael spoke up, and three sets of eyes darted up to him, all with different emotions.

"Yeah, no shit." Franklin leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he shook his head disgruntledly.

"Why would I wanna let her go, eh? This woman right here," Trevor placed his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest, "one of the best things that ever happened to me." 

You looked down at the floor as you felt your cheeks turning pink, warmed by his words. Your cheeks only darkened further when you felt his lips press to the top of your head, though you couldn't stop the smile that found its way onto your face without your permission.

"How long's it gonna last, Trevor?" Michael asked a little insensitively, and you frowned.

"As long as she wants it to." Trevor shrugged, causing you to jolt a little under his arm. Michael simply laughed and shook his head, as if he had heard some punchline to a joke nobody had told.

"What's funny?" You couldn't help the words that flew from your mouth. Michael had managed to spark some kind of anger in you.

"Oh nothing, I just know what T's like when he tries to get close to people." He replied, a few residual chuckles escaping him as he did so.

"No, you just can't stand that I've found someone who makes me happy, when your wife can't even stand to look at you." Trevor's voice was sonorous and spiteful, you knew then that he was purposely trying to hurt the other man. It seemed to work, as Michael's laughing immediately stopped, and his expression turned into a frown.

"Don't bring up crap that you don't know the half of..." The look in his eye was so hostile you felt you had to avert your gaze as to not be harmed by it.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, Mikey. You don't know jack about what we have, but you still stick your ore in." Trevor raised his voice, and you placed a hand on his thigh to try and sooth him.

"We both know you aren't the relationship type, T. I've seen enough failed ones of yours in the past to know that this one's going the same way." Michael raised his voice to the same level, and something snapped inside you. In a heartbeat you had left the embrace of Trevor's arm and you were across the room, face inches away from Michael's.

"What do you know? You know nothing. You don't know how I feel, you don't know how Trevor feels, you know nothing. Quit making assumptions, keep your mouth shut, and stay out of our business you inconsiderate fuck!" You yelled, having absolutely no control over the unkind words you were spitting at the mans face. As soon as they were out, you felt horrible, though filled with some kind of satisfaction at the same time. You were shaking from head to toe with a type of rage you had never felt before. This rage was paired with passion, and a sense of fervor that pushed you to want to prove him wrong. You realised then that there was no way you could simply continue to call Trevor just your boss, you wanted to call him yours full stop.

"Oh baby girl, you are incredible..." You heard Trevor say, impressed, as he pulled you away from a stunned Michael. You vaguely felt his arms circle your waist and rest on your tummy as he pulled you back against his chest with your back to him, your eyes were still locked on the other man.

"Starting to see why you'd like her, T." Michael gave a slightly nervous laugh as he struggled to compose himself after your unexpected outburst.

"What the fuck's not to like?" He said in a voice that was wild with a kind of excitement. He let out a growl into your ear as he bumped his hips into your backside, an action that only you could feel and others couldn't see.

"Man I'm confused... Are you two together or what?" Franklin asked in a loud, frustrated voice.

"What's it look like Franklin, huh?" Trevor asked sarcastically as he bumped his hips against you in a more noticeable fashion, causing you to go red. Franklin looked between the two of you and at Trevor's crude caricature of intimate relations and rolled his eyes. 

He muttered under his breath a response that sounded something like, "Wasting my damn time..."

"I'm sorry, Michael..." You said quietly, having calmed down significantly and feeling it was only right to apologise.

"Don't worry about it kid, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was out of line." He shook his head and waved it off with one hand.

"She really put you in your place, didn't she, Mikey?" Trevor declared in a low rumble of a voice. 

"Well I already knew I was an inconsiderate fuck, Trevor." Michael said, sending a stab of guilt your way. Something about other peoples expression of self hate always affected you. "But you stood up for something that means a lot to you. I respect that." he turned to you for that second part, looking at you with sincerity.

"Yeah well just start showing some respect to this lady here, or I'll put you in the ground and make sure you stay there this time." Trevor's tone was a little less serious and threatening now, which relieved you, even if you did feel like the only one who didn't understand what he meant by what he said. He slipped his arms from your waist and turned to grab a beer from the crate on the table.

"Anyone for a beer?" He asked waving an extra bottle around as he cracked open his own with his teeth.

"Sure, why not." Michael said, claiming the alcohol.

"No thanks, T. Think I'm gonna head out. Catch ya later, a'ight." Franklin got up and headed to the door, giving a halfhearted wave as the three of you said your goodbyes.

"I think he's a little sore... Seems he lost your high-school battle to get the girl." Michael waited until he was sure the younger boy had left, and snickered before taking a swig of beer, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"He'll get over it." Trevor said indifferently as he grabbed another beer and handed it to you. "Don't give me any of your 'I don't drink anymore' bullshit. I wanna see why you quit booze in the first place." He smirked knowingly at you, and you wondered what harm it could do.

"Alright, just one beer though." you said sternly, struggling with the cap before giving up and handing it back to Trevor for him to open it for you. He laughed at you as he opened it easily, and give a triumphant grin as you took it back.

"Sure, just one." He smirked at you, and both of you somehow knew that you would end up breaking that condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I've written this whole thing without a plan, based off a simple idea, and I'm still not sure how its going to end buuuut... I kind of feel the story is approaching its end :P Also, thank you all so much for the kudos and the nice comments! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying the story!! :)


	12. Family Values

Confusion washed over you briefly when you woke up alone, in a bed that wasn't yours. You could hear the familiar sound of the impotent rage theme tune from the next room, and a quick glance around your surroundings told you that you were in Trevor's bedroom. You brought a hand to your head, which was foggy and throbbed with a pain that you hadn't felt in a while. A hangover. You thought about the previous night, and you could just about remember everything up until the time when you tried to convince Trevor and Michael that you would have made a fantistic stripper. You couldn't quite remember how or if you'd proved your argument, and honestly didn't want to. You cringed, instantly regretting accepting Trevor's booze, and dragged yourself off of the springy mattress.

"Morning, lightweight." Trevor greeted you as you slogged into the room, an amused smirk sprawled across his face.

"I'm going back to not drinking." You simply responded monotonously, gently lowering yourself down onto the sofa beside him as to not jolt your aching head too much. Trevor let out what felt to you like an ear shattering laugh, and threw an arm around your shoulders. "Where's Michael?" You asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

"Oh he left last night when you were on your third bottle, I think he was scared you were going to turn your affection to him." He snorted, looking at you with the most unsympathetic smirk possible. He clearly wasn't in agony like you.

"Oh god, how much did I drink?" You turned your attention to the various beer bottles strewn around the room and hoped to heaven they weren't all yours. Though that was what it felt like.

"Not a lot, for Sandy Shores standards. The, uh, effects hit you pretty fast." The grin still remained, and it was the sort of smug, piss-taking grin that made you want to punch it off of him.

"I didn't make too much of an ass of myself, did I?" You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples in a bid to nurse your poor head. You swallowed dryly, desperately needing hydration but too scared to move in case it aggrivated your migraine.

"No, well, not in my opinion. I actually rather liked it. Sure, it was frustrating trying to stop you from taking your clothes off every two minutes, or mine for that matter, but other than that. It was an ego boost." He leant back, resting his head on his arms as he crossed them behind him.

"An ego boost?" you looked up at him and frowned, squinting at the light coming into the windows that seemed to only grow brighter and more painful to look at.

"Well you weren't trying to take your kit off for Mikey. At least I hope not. You kept saying the most flattering things to me." Smugness bled into every word he said and every movement he made.

You sighed at your own idiocy, cringing on the inside, "Like what? Or do I even want to know?"

"Am I really the best lay you ever had?" He wiggled his brows up and down, sickeningly pleased with himself.

"I said that? In front of Michael?" you squeezed your eyes shut, cheeks burning, you wanted the ground to swallow you up.

"Oh no, you scared him off long before that, cupcake." he sniggered, poking you in the side obnoxiously.

"Just get me a drink." You sighed, cowering away from his jabs.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" He snorted sarcastically, but got up to do as you asked.

"Of water, smart arse." You retorted sharply.

"What happened to little miss please-and-thank-you's?" He raised a brow mockingly, filling a clean-enough glass up with tap water.

"Thank you." You said sarcastically polite as you took the drink from him.

"I preferred it when you were trying to sexually harrass me. Let's get you drunk again, sweetheart." He suggested, probably not joking.

"Not a chance, honey." You rolled your eyes, feeling a little better after downing the whole glass in one go.

"'Least I was a good boy last night. I put you to bed and slept on the sofa, I could have easily taken advantage of you. But I resisted, no matter the temptation." he looked pleased with himself as he returned to the sofa, giving you a little nudge in the side.

"Yeah well a lot of men would have, so thank you." You gave him a small smile, leaning against his shoulder a little. Trevor was less of the animal he came across as.

"I said I would look after you, I wouldn't be doing my job if I took advantage of you now, would I?"

"You make me sound like some precious little princess." You rolled your eyes yet were quite touched in all honesty.

"Well you're precious to me." He looked at you with such sincerity it shocked you. He looked you dead in the eye, not a hint of humour, he meant it. It took you minute to process what was going on as he leant in and kissed you, a rough hand delicately resting on your cheek.

It was a few moments before he pulled back, the kiss having been simple. None of the raunchy, eager tongue kissing you had come to expect, but just the simple act of pressing his lips to yours. It was tender and sweet, and not to mention surprising. He paused to look at you for a moment, before closing the gap again by pressing his lips to your neck. He buried his face in your flesh, inhaling your scent and dropping kiss after kiss onto your skin. You were briefly aware of his hands running over your hips, before you were pushing him away, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of nausea.

Before your brain had time to catch up, you were in the bathroom, on your knees in front of a toilet that didn't know the meaning of the words 'cleaning product'. It was undignified and unladylike, but you didn't care as you loudly emptied your stomach contents. It had been so long, you'd forgotten how awful hangovers were.

"Charming. Am I really that bad?" You heard Trevor's mocking voice beside you as he leant against the door frame.

"I'm sorry-" you tried, breaking out into a small coughing fit as you tried to recover.

"C'mon sweetheart, get it all up." He laughed. The bastard laughed. You felt another wave of nausea coming, and Trevor decided to show some empathy and held your hair back as it hit, rubbing circles in your back with his free hand.

There was a brief moment where you were scared to move in case it upset your stomach, but soon enough you were hauling yourself up from ground, using Trevor's arm to do so. You flushed the toilet and turned to the sink to rinse your mouth out. You took a minute to calm yourself, ensuring that you weren't about to throw up again.

"Feeling any better?" Trevor asked quietly from behind you, seemingly trying to be considerate by not speaking too loudly.

"Not massively." You scoffed, turning towards him, "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem, just... Let's get you back in bed." Trevor shook his head and guided you back to the bedroom. He still had that obnoxious grin on his face.

"I'm sorry..." You told him, feeling embarrassed and guilty for being in such a mess.

"You think I've never had a rough hangover? Don't worry about it." He chuckled a little as you climbed onto his bed, snuggling into the familiar warmth of the sheets. He left for a minute, and when he returned he placed a fresh glass of water on the bedside table. "Just try and sleep it off, okay? I have a few errands to run, probably won't be be back until later."

"You're going out?" You asked, barely hiding your disappointed tone. For some reason, the idea of Trevor leaving you alone made you unhappy.

"For a few hours, yeah. Don't worry, I'll be back before you start to miss me too much." He teased with a grin.

"You better." You said for some reason, effectively admitting to Trevor that you probably would miss him. You put that down to the residual alcohol in your system.

"See you later, sweetheart. Call me if you need me." He nodded to you with a smirk before backing out of the door.

After Trevor left, it took you a while to fall asleep. The pounding in your skull was now doubled, and you fought to suppress multiple bouts of nausea. Eventually though, you managed to get back to sleep after what felt like hours. When you woke, Trevor was still out, and you couldn't help but feel a little lost without his presence. You spent a couple of hours tottering around the trailer doing mundane things like watching TV, or reading any magazines you found lying around that weren't pornography. Thankfully your hangover had gone though. It was around six in the evening when your phone rang. You rushed to answer it, expecting to see Trevor's name as the caller ID, but the name that was there caught you off guard.

"Hi mum!" You called down the line, unable to stop the smile from spreading across your cheeks.

"(Name)! I didn't want to spoil the surprise but... Your brother and I have been waiting outside your uh, house, all day. Where are you?" Your jaw dropped at your mothers response.

"You're here?" You nearly yelled, jumping up from your spot on the sofa and rushing out of Trevor's trailer. You dropped the phone from your ear as you approached your home, seeing two familiar faces.

"There she is." the voice of your brother, something that you hadn't heard in a while, almost made you cry right then and there. You'd forgotten how much you had missed them.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" You couldn't seem to control the volume of your voice, overcome with shock. 

"You havent called in a while, we figured you got a job and were too busy. So we thought we'd surprise you." Your mum closed the gap between you and pulled you into a warm hug, something you hadn't realised you'd missed.

"Where were you? We did have the right address, right? Don't tell me we've been sat outside some poor guys house all day." Your brother, Ryan spoke up, grinning at you.

"No this is my house, I was just staying with uh, a friend." you nodded, smiling at Ryan who hung back a little. The two of you never really expressed emotions with one another, never really hugged or anything like that. But you loved him, and knew he felt the same. You were close, but it was a closeness that didn't need to be expressed. Emotional reunions weren't you guys' thing.

"A friend, eh? What kind of friend?" Your mum gave you this knowing look. She always knew. Ever since you were a kid, she insisted you had this look about you whenever you had a crush or something.

"A friend." You simply said, smirking. You didn't want to get into details about Trevor. Not right now. You didn't exactly know how she'd react to you being involved with someone like Trevor, and also you had yet to establish what your relationship with him actually was.

"Alright then, a friend." She winked at you, "Now, are you going to let us inside and make us a cup of tea? I want to know what you've been up to that's kept you so busy you can't call your own mother." she nudged you in the side playfully. You more than happily obliged, and opened the front door.

The three of you spoke for hours. There was a lot to catch up on, including your new job which you purposely avoided telling the whole truth about. You managed to get away with telling them you worked for a small pharmaceutical business. It wasn't a total lie, Trevor sold drugs, right? That's pharmaceutical, kind of. It was just starting to get dark outside, and your mother had headed out to get some cigarettes. It was just you and Ryan, and you were discussing why your father hadn't joined them in their visit. Of course, there wasn't much of a reason besides the fact that Ryan was going, and the two of them didn't get along. It kind of pissed you off really, how your own father passed up an opportunity to visit you, but there you go. You were just about to whip something up for dinner, when the trailer door swung open to reveal a rather panicked looking Trevor.

"Oh thank God," he was washed with a look of relief as he stepped towards you, "why the fuck didn't you leave a note or something? I thought maybe one of those bikers- who the fuck is this?" His hands had just made their way to your waist before he noticed Ryan sitting on the sofa behind you. He froze, an expression of anger, worry and hurt all rolled into one appearing on his face. You knew what he was thinking, and it was certainly a far cry from the truth. He thought Ryan was some sleazeball threatening to steal you away from him.

"Trevor this is-" you began, but he promptly interrupted you as he pulled his hands away from you and stepped back, looking between the two of you.

"What, is he your boyfriend, or-or your husband or something? God I knew you were- why would you be interested in me, huh?" He spat through barred teeth, and you could see the broken look forming in his eyes as he made his assumptions. 

"What? No, he's my brother, this is Ryan. Not my husband..." You laughed at the last part, and took a step towards him and put your hands on his shoulders, hoping to calm him down.

"Your brother?" He repeated, to which you nodded. He searched your eyes for a moment, looking for any sign of a lie. When he was satisfied with your answer, he visibly relaxed. "Ahh I'm sorry, okay? You know that I'm- I just assume things and I'm... An asshole."

"It's okay, you're not an asshole, you're not- it's okay. Don't worry about it." you gave him a smile as you rushed to console him. For some reason it always killed you when people you cared about insulted themselves.

"So we've established who I am, who are you?" Ryan spoke up, and you turned to see a frown on his face, directed at Trevor. That wasn't a good sign.

"Trevor Philips, President and Founder of Trevor Philips Enterprises." He replied rather proudly, giving a little salute as he did.

"Sure, right, and how do you know my sister?" Ryan was eyeing him up, scrutinising him. You knew what he was doing. He was making his judgement on whether Trevor was suitable for his dear little sister. Fragile little sister, who could apparently never make her own decisions.

"(Name) here's been working for me for a couple months now, ain't ya sweetheart?" he swung his arm over your shoulder as he spoke, grinning at you.

"That's right, Trevor's my boss." You smiled, a little worried in all honesty, about what Ryan would make of him.

"Well you two seem close." Ryan's expression turned to one of great discomfort, almost disgust.

"Good observational skills, this one." Trevor noted, moving his hand from your shoulder to your waist. You didn't know whether to be annoyed at him for being so obvious about the kind of relationship the two of you shared, but you couldn't very well think of a reason why he shouldn't be.

"(Name), are you serious? This guy?" Ryan turned his attention to you, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. It displayed huge amounts of disrespect towards Trevor, and you couldn't help but cringe on the inside at how oblivious he was to Trevor's unpredictable, often dangerous side. You were worried for him.

"What?" you played dumb, just wanting the conversation to stop.

"Okay buddy, what're you trying to say?" Trevor frowned, but thankfully didn't look too angry.

"I'm just saying, my sister isn't exactly the best at picking decent guys, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Wow. Thanks." You said sarcastically, genuinely quite offended by the comment. Although, given your past relationships, it was probably true.

"So you think I'm gonna hurt her?" That seemed to tick Trevor off. He seemed pretty offended by Ryan's judgement. He slipped his hand away from your waist and took a step towards your brother.

"Maybe. I don't know you, I don't know if you're good enough for her." Ryan stood up, putting himself a foot away from Trevor. The whole situation made you nervous, and angry at the same time. They were talking about you as if you weren't even in the room.

"You know what, I'm probably not good enough for her. Not by a long shot. But I would never hurt her. I respect that woman more than anything, I'd destroy anyone who even thought about hurting her, alright?" Trevor spat through barred teeth, staring Ryan down.

"Will you guys stop?" You asked desperately, but your words didn't make a dent in the two men's aggressive stance.

"You sure you're related to this fool?" Trevor asked you, not taking his eyes off of him.

"He's just being over protective... Ryan, I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. You don't need to baby me." You sighed and starred daggers at your brother.

"I think I do. I've seen you get fucked over by countless guys. I'm not gonna sit back and watch some hillbilly do the same."

"Ryan! Look, we aren't even together, not really." You tried to help the situation, calm him down a bit and get him off Trevor's case.

"No, not really. I mean, I only fucked her once." Trevor held his hands up flamboyantly in mock defense. Your wide eyes turned to him and your jaw dropped at his words. You didn't know what angered you more, the fact that he'd said such a thing in front of Ryan, or the way he'd made it sound so insignificant to him. You'd hoped it meant more to him when you'd slept together. Maybe not.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Ryan's rage was clear just by the tone of his voice, but if looks could kill, Trevor would be six feet under.

"That's enough. I'd like you both to go now." You spoke monotonously, your gaze fixed on the ground. You were filled with a mixture of embarrassment, anger and hurt, and just wanted to be on your own for a while.

"But, I thought mum and I could stay here-" Ryan started, his voice significantly more gentle as he saw your face.

"There's a motel close by." You turned to your bedroom, closing the door behind you as you entered.

It was quiet for a while as you sat cross legged on your bed, frowning as you went over the argument in your head. You assumed both men had left, until you heard someone approach your door. They didn't enter, they just stood there for a moment before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was a dickish thing to say." Trevor's voice came through the badly painted wooden door, it sounded thick with guilt but you refused to let that bother you. You were a sucker for showing sympathy to people who had upset you.

"Can I come in?" He continued when you didn't respond.

"No. Go away." You simply replied, half expecting him to just come in anyway.

"I'm a prick, okay? Just yell at me, hit me if you want. Just don't... I don't want to fuck things up." Oh god. He sounded so hopeless. You bit your lip and contemplated giving in, but stopped yourself.

"You haven't fucked things up, I just... Want some time on my own, okay?" you pleaded.

"Okay, beautiful. Call me, or text me or something when you're ready to talk." And with that, you heard him leave. 

You sighed. Were you overreacting? Were you being too harsh? Blowing things out of proportion and being a total bitch? Maybe... No! No, you weren't. He had ebarrassed you in front of your brother. Admitted to your love making in a way that sounded so... Dirty, cheap, meaningless... The more you thought about his words, the more they upset you. The more ridiculous meanings you attributed to them. "I only fucked her once". It just sounded so... Crude and disrespectful. It just didn't sit right with you, and made you feel objectified and easy.

Your phone buzzed, notifying you of a new text. It was from your mother, asking if you were okay. Apparently Ryan had bumped into her on the way to the motel, and informed her of the whole ordeal. You felt guilty for making her sleep in a grotty motel too, but you just wanted a night to yourself, to sleep in your own bed, think through some things. You sent out a short, nondescript response, then tossed your phone onto the bedside table.

You had slept of most of the day due to your hangover, so didn't feel nearly tired enough to even think about getting some sleep. Instead, you thought about Trevor. Of course, what he said hadn't changed how you really felt about him. You supposed that in the back of your mind you really did like him, you liked him a lot, and that wasn't going to change because of some stupid heat of the moment comment. It occurred to you that even now, when you were supposed to be mad at him, you couldn't help but miss his presence. You were half tempted to ring him just to hear that gruff voice, ask him to come over just to feel his rough hands on your waist. But you didn't. You needed to show him that you weren't going to be a pushover and forgive him at the drop of a hat if ever he made a mistake. If the two of you were going to start a relationship then... A relationship. But that was just it, were you going to start a relationship? It was time to be honest with yourself and admit that you really did like him, and it was clear that being away from him wasn't something you could get used to, not now. What else were you to do? Break things off completely? No way, that was out of the question where you were concerned. Maybe try some friends with benifits kind of thing? Significantly more fun than the first option, but that usually means no emotional attachment and let's face it, you were pretty emotionally attached. You realised then that the answer was pretty clear. You liked Trevor, wanted to spend time with Trevor, and could argue that you'd fallen a little bit in love with Trevor. Maybe you did want a relationship with him. Maybe it was just that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you meet the relatives :) I definitely feel like this story needs wrapping up soon, I don't like dragging fics out too long coz I worry that people lose interest :P but if you've been keeping up with the whole thing so far then thank you so much! You're all awesome ^.^


	13. New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention this, so I was reading through Trevor's GTA Wiki the other day and it said in the trivia section that he has a deceased brother called Ryan... I never came across this information in the game as far as I remember so when I read that after writing the readers brother in, naming him Ryan, I was like O.O that was a total coincidence, and it kind of freaked me out :')

You didn't remember when, but at some point you'd fallen asleep. You were woken up at around nine in the morning by a tapping sound at your front door. You took a moment to smooth out your hair and straighten up yesterday's clothes which you were still wearing, before answering the door.

"Hi, Mum. Ryan." You smiled at your mum and nodded towards your brother, pushing the door open wider and allowing the two to enter. You could have dragged things out and continue to give Ryan the cold shoulder, but in all honesty you couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Morning honey, how're you feeling?" Your mother's kind and considerate tone of voice was the only sound in the room as the three of you made yourselves comfortable. You and her took a seat on the sofa, and Ryan stood quietly by the door.

"I'm fine mum, thanks." You gave her a smile, grateful that she thought to ask.

"And what about your boyfriend? How're things with him?" Her brows knitted together with concern, and all you could do was sigh.

"He's not my boyfriend, not exactly." You glanced at Ryan, silently cursing him for passing along false information. 

"I'm sorry, (name), I didn't mean to piss you off last night. I just wanted to protect you, I guess. I didn't want to see you getting hurt again." Ryan caught your eye, and gave you a guilty smile as he apologised.

You shook your head. "Don't worry about it, I understand. I just got mad because, well, I'm not a kid. I know I've not made the best choices in the past but Trevor... He's different, he's not like any other man I've met." You gave a soft chuckle at the thought of his unique personality, which quickly faded as you remembered that you needed to work things out with him still.

"You're still interested in him? After what he said?" Ryan frowned but it was clear that he was holding back.

"I know him. I know how he can get, he has a certain way with words and I know that he meant nothing by it. He apologised, after you left, I need to speak to him..." You looked down, a pang of guilt swam in your gut as you remembered how he'd sounded last night.

"I just... Are you sure he's good enough for you?" Ryan looked like he was struggling to compose himself, and give you the freedom you wanted.

You rolled your eyes. "I don't even consider whether one is good enough for another when it comes to love-" you began, but were promptly interrupted and simultaneously hit with the realisation that you'd brought the L word into the equation.

"So you love him?" He raised his eyebrows and looked to you in disbelief. That struck you. You had to take a moment to think about your response. Did you love him? 

"I... I think I do. I don't really know what it's supposed to feel like." You raised your wide eyes to meet his as you spoke warily.

"He makes you happy though." Your mother spoke fondly, it was a statement posed as a question.

"I suppose he does." You turned to her and smiled.

"I've always felt that if someone makes you happy, you should stick with them. Sooner or later you'll know if they're right for you, and you don't need to put a label on how you feel for them. Feelings aren't always easy to understand. The important thing is you do what makes you happy, not what others expect you to do." For that last part, she shot a playful scowl at Ryan, who just rolled his eyes. He never did respond well to emotional words like the ones your mother liked to share.

"Now I don't know this man of yours, but I know you're a smart girl. How could you not be? I raised you. I'm sure if you think he's a good guy, and will take care of my angel, then I have no reason to think otherwise." Your mother continued, giving you a wink.

"And if he doesn't, I'll put him in his place." Ryan grinned at you. Bless him. He really was underestimating the insanity that was Trevor Philips.

"I wouldn't." You whispered under your breath, smirking to yourself. "Thanks, both of you. I'm really sorry for doing this, because I know you travelled a long way to come and see me, but I really need to speak with Trevor."

"Of course, we'll have plenty of time together. You go and do what you need to do." Your mother encouraged you, she always was a sucker for romance, and leapt at any chance to see it bloom.

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible." you nodded, getting up to leave.

"You want me to come with you?" Ryan asked, trying to be the protective sibling again, to which you rolled your eyes.

"No, I'll manage." You gave him an amused smirk as you passed him.

"No need to rush, sweetie. I was your age once, I know what new romance can be like." She had a suggestive edge to her voice and gave you this knowing smile which made you blush. You shook your head in slight embarrassment and left without a word.

In the short moments it took you to reach Trevor's place, you began to feel nervous. This conversation could very well change your life, you could be walking back out as a taken woman. But you tried not to look too far ahead, who knows, Trevor may not even return your feelings. That was another thing to be nervous about. You pushed all of those thoughts aside and forced yourself to knock on the door. There was a pause, and you could hear someone moving about inside before the door opened. There he was, the man who had once simultaneously disgusted and terrified you, and now had captured your affections. He stood there in grey jeans and a blue checkered flannel shirt, looking at you with an apologetic expression.

"Baby doll... I'm sorry." Came his only greeting. You stepped forward and invited yourself into the trailer, squeezing through the small gap between him and the doorframe without once taking your eyes off of him.

"Trevor, we need to have a conversation about us. About... What we are." You said gently, looking up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" He seemingly disregarded your words, instead searching for reassurance. 

"No, I'm not angry anymore. What you said caught me off guard. I didn't think you would actually say something like that... But whatever, what's done is done and it's in the past." you shook your head and brushed it off, fully prepared to move on and forget about it.

"I shouldn't have said it, it was thoughtless of me." He slowly stepped towards you, yet didn't reach out to touch you like he usually would. He was being careful around you, like there was now some line there that he was scared to cross.

You shook your head, dismissing the topic. "It's okay... Look, Trevor, I'm going to be honest with you right now." You took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"I know what you're going to say." He stepped past you and took a seat on the sofa, avoiding your gaze.

"You do? What's that then?" You raised a brow expectantly.

"You're probably going to tell me that you want to quit, or that you're going back to England with your family. Or maybe if I'm lucky, you'll stay here, but we'll forget all of this ever happened, and maintain a strictly professional relationship." he said grimly, staring down at the floor.

"And... is any of that what you want to happen?" You asked warily, praying the answer was no.

"What do you think?" A humourless chuckle escaped him.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." You took a step towards him, but paused when he looked up at you suddenly.

"Of course that's not what I fucking want." His voice sounded angry, but his eyes were desperate and filled with a need for something you couldn't place. You knew him well enough to see that he wasn't angry at all, he was just using that emotion to hide what he really felt.

"Well then what do you want?" Your voice was small and timid.

"I just want... I want you to stay with me." His voice gained a few octaves, but his body seemed to become smaller as he shrunk down into the sofa, averting his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." You contemplated reaching out to touch him, but your limbs wouldn't move.

"But... I want it to be more than that. I don't just want you to stay, I want you to be with me. To need me like I-" he shook his head and sighed before continuing in a defeated manner, "like I need you."

There was a short pause of silence within which you didn't quite know what to say, until he continued. His voice would have been barely audible anywhere else, but in the otherwise silent confines of the trailer, it was deafening.

"(Name), I don't think I've ever felt this much desire for another human being, in my entire life. I want you for myself, in the most selfish way possible." He looked up at you then, holding eye contact with sincerity.

"Then be selfish, have me for yourself." The words left your lips before your brain had even allowed them to, but you didn't want to take them back. Trevor's eyes widened slightly, and the following silence prompted you to do something, anything.

So you closed the gap between the two of you, and placed your hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. You climbed onto his lap, your thighs framing his on either side. He accepted you into his embrace immediately, placing his hands on your lower back, a small smile fighting to emerge on his lips.

"I think leaving you would be difficult, but staying with you and not having a relationship llike this-" you gestured between the two of you and placed your hands on either side of his face affectionately "might just be harder." You leaned in and kissed him then, feeling the smile spread wider across his lips as you did. When you pulled back, that dazzling smile infected you, and you mimicked it.

"Well then let's just make life easy for you. Let me have you all to myself, and don't even fucking think about leaving me, alright? That way, we're both happy." He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of your shorts as he spoke, tugging your hips towards him.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I can have you all to myself." You pressed your forehead to his, grinning as your nose touched his.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, cupcake." And then he kissed you again. 

The two of you made love again, right there on that beaten up old sofa. You wouldn't have thought it but it was even better than the first time, it being more tender and more sweet than before. If there was one thing that you would take away from the experience and never forget, it would be the immense feeling of love that Trevor gave you as he embraced you, and the meaningful words he whispered throughout, which made you feel more special than any other person on this earth ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters to go :3 Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments!


	14. Those Words

"I don't see why not... But each to their own I suppose." Your mother showed signs of defeat as she crossed her arms and leant back on the reclining lawn chair which sat next to your own identical one.

"Trust me mum, I think it's for the best. For now, anyway." you sighed and relaxed into the thin yet surprisingly comfortable foam cushions. There was a short pause, in which you thought the conversation had ended, before she spoke up again.

"I just don't get it... Is he nervous or something? I don't bite!" She sat up and looked over at you pleadingly.

"Trevor does not get nervous... And this wasn't his decision anyway. It was mine. I think it's best to wait a little while before I introduce the two of the you, okay? Things are just starting out, I don't want to speed into things." you shook your head. Your mother had been pleading with you all morning about meeting 'your new man', and you had been refusing. Of course, there was nothing for you to be worried about, she was always accepting of your boyfriends in the past, you didn't fear that this time would be any different. You just didn't want to put Trevor in the whole meeting the folks position. That was always awkward at best and downright awful at worst, for both parties of the relationship. You just felt that it would be best to leave that whole ordeal for the future, when things had settled down a little and your boyfriend wasn't in the midst of preparing for a bank robbery.

"Well fine. It's just a shame because your brother and I are going home tomorrow, and I don't know when we'll be able to visit again." She sighed and wore a sour expression, the one she saved for when she lost arguments. 

"I'm sorry, I know how excited you get over this stuff-" 

"Well of course I get excited! You never know, one day that man might be the father of my grandchildren, and I'd like to meet him, is that too much to ask?" she raised her voice a little and got all stern mother on you.

"This is exactly why I want to wait! Its early days... I've been with him for all of 4 days and you're this close to browsing wedding dresses with me." You laughed and raised your brows at her.

"No! I'm just... I like seeing you happy, (name). And yes, I admit that I can get ahead of myself, but is been so long since you've had that happy glow of a woman in love! I can see it now and... You're beautiful, honey." She gushed, and you could tell she was getting emotional. 

"Please, just stop..." Your cheeks burned a rosy pink, and you brought a hand up to your face to cover it, passing the gesture off as shielding your eyes from the sun.

"Oh you're just like him-" she shook her head and jabbed her thumb backwards to your trailer, gesturing to Ryan who was inside watching TV, having refused to sit in the garden sunbathing with his mum and sister. "Can't cope with a bit of romance. You must get it from your father." She snorted distastefully.

"How is dad?" You said quietly after a short pause.

"Unbearable as always, he still refuses to sign the divorce papers, he's worried I'll get the house considering I paid for most of it." She shook her head and turned her nose up at the thought of the man. You looked away, the corners of your mouth turning down in a sad sulk.

You both were quiet for a while, and all that could be heard was distant koyote calls and the occasional passing car, so it made you jump when the sudden, shrill sound of your mobile struck up. With a hammering heart, you pulled your phone from your denim skirt pocket and grinned when you saw the name.

"Hey, Trevor." You stood up and took a few steps away from your mother, like a secretive little teenager.

"Sweetheart, listen I thought I'd ring and tell you that we're doing that thing today." He sounded shady, and there was a certain anticipatory buzz to his voice.

"That thing?" You frowned and came up blank for a moment.

"Yeah, the thing thing. That Michael told us about." If he was trying not to sound suspicious, it wasn't working. And just like that, you remembered. The score.

"Ohh! Oh that's today? Wow, um, when?" Your heart rate picked up again, but this time it was nerves.

"The boys will be here pretty soon."

"Can I come over?" You said without hesitation, barely in control of your words.

"Uhh... Sure. Okay, but not for long, you're leaving before they all get here. I don't want you near when it all gets going alright?" he sounded conflicted, concerned even.

"Right, be there in a sec." You'd barely hung up when you turned to your mother. "I'll be back in a minute, I just gotta do something."

"Okay sweet." You heard her reply, a little confused, as you all but ran to Trevor's place.

You made your way up the stairs to his porch, just as he opened the door. He took one look at your sunbathing gear, short denim skirt and a pastel yellow bikini top, and grinned impishly. His eyes moved up your body to your face, then the smile faded.

"You look scared... Why'd you look so worried?" he frowned and grabbed your wrists lightly, leading you into the trailer.

"I do?" You said quietly, making a conscious effort to smile instead. You hadn't realised you were showing it, but you did indeed feel anxious.

"You're worried about about the score?" His hands slid down your arms to your hands and held them tightly as he pulled you closer to him.

"Not really... Kind of." Your voice was quiet and shaky, your eyes were wide and clung to his as if looking away for a moment would have dire consequences.

"Don't worry, alright? We've done this a million times, never been caught. Well, almost never." He smiled sheepishly as he tried to comfort you.

"It's not you being caught that I'm worried about." you were well aware that the police here were a lot more... Violent, than they were back in England.

"You scared I'll get clipped?" He cocked his head to the side, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, you simply nodded. "Sweetheart, it'll take more than a few Feds to take me down. You don't need to worry about me." 

"I can't help it." You shook your head and looked down at your entwined hands, watching as he ran his thumbs over your skin.

"I'll be fine." He placed a kiss on your forehead. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Don't jinx it..."

"Look, even if it does go south, I've got my little nursey to patch me up." He squeezed your hands, and you rolled your eyes. He quickly tugged you forwards to kiss your lips, eventually letting go of your hands and tracing them down your back. As the kiss became more heated, he enevitably brought is hands to your backside, letting out a pleased growl as he did. Unfortunately though, he broke the kiss and brought his hands back up to rest them on the tops of your arms.

"You better get back home now. They're gonna be here soon and like I said, I dont want you anywhere near this score." He furrowed his brow as he spoke, and you reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. Be careful, okay?" you said, backing away from him slowly, wanting to stay as long as possible, thinking somehow that would put off the inevitable.

"You know, it's difficult to be careful when you're robbing a bank." An amused smile played around the corner of his mouth, and it occurred to you that he wasn't the least bit worried about his wellbeing. That scared you.

"Try." You shook your head, hoping that he would refrain from doing anything too reckless, overlooking the fact that armed robbery is a reckless act in itself.

"For you, my princess, anything." He performed a dramatic bow in front of you, to which you rolled your eyes yet couldn't help but smile.

"Good luck. Call me when it's over, I wanna hear that you're still alive." You told him as you turned to open the front door, stepping out into the patchy sunlight that shone through the withered porch roof.

"As you wish." He continued in the same overzealous fashion in which he'd spoken before, straightening up from his bow to give you one last smile and a wave as you left.

Your mother was still in your garden when you returned, although was now joined by Ryan who had apparently stolen your seat in your absence. As you approached you pretended not to notice him and began to sit down on top of his legs, he immediately protested and started to shove you off.

"Alright! You could have asked me to move." He argued, but you just laughed, grinning as he gave you your seat back.

"Would you jump in my grave as quickly?" You teased him, reclining back into the lounger as Ryan dragged a sun-faded plastic garden chair over to where you and your mum sat.

"I was just keeping it warm for you." 

"Right." You laughed.

Hours went by as the three of you enjoyed your last day together before they had to leave. The company did a lot to help take your mind off of the anxiety you had for Trevor, however the sickly sensation of worry crept back and made itself known every now and again. Those moments of fear brought on by the sudden remembrance of what crime was going on somewhere in the city, became more and more regular as the day progressed. The hours that passed without word from Trevor only succeeded to make you conjour up wild and terrifying conclusions as to why that was. Unsurprisingly your mother had noticed a shift in your behaviour, and had questioned why you'd become so quiet, but you just brushed it off and said that you were simply feeling a little sick. In truth, that wasn't incorrect, as this point you were indeed feeling sick with nerves. You tried your best, though, to push your thoughts aside and relax in the welcoming company of your family.

Hours had passed since the sunset, and both your mother and Ryan were asleep. Your mum was sleeping in your bed, which you had been sharing during her visit, and Ryan slept on the sofa. You sat on the floor of your trailer, leaning against the arm of the sofa, reading the subtitles on the muted TV without really taking any of it in. Suddenly enough to make you jump, the mobile phone you clutched tightly between your palms began to vibrate, the screen lighting up and notifying you of the call you had been waiting for all day. You immediately answered and shot up from your space on the floor, heading outside to your porch as to not disturb your family.

"Nurse, come quick. I think I need mouth to mouth!" His voice came, teasing and strewn with mock urgency. You breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was alive.

"You do? You sound fine to me." You teased back, a little smirk finding it's way onto your face.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm really suffering here. Get over here, posthaste." You could hear the grin in his voice as he tried to sound serious.

"So you're back at your trailer?"

"Called as soon as I got in, just like you asked. Now really, get your pretty little self over here and patch me up." His voice was still lighthearted, but his words got you worried again.

"You're injured?" you asked urgently, beginning to make your way down the steps of your porch.

"Barely. A few scrapes and bruises here and there, but you wouldn't be doing your job if you didn't stick some bandaids on me and kiss it better." he teased, calming you down.

"On my way, boss." You said before ending the call.

You arrived moments later, going to knock on the door which you found to be already open. You let yourself in and were immediately greeted by the sight of a half naked Trevor, who was in the midst of getting changed in the middle of his 'kitchen'. You were relieved to see him very much alive and well as he buttoned up his jeans and pulled on a grey T-shirt.

"There's my girl." He strode up to you with a big grin, and proceeded to pull you close by your waist, and press his lips to yours. You were taken aback by his actions, yet had no issues with kissing him back.

"I take it the score went well?" You asked hopefully after he broke the kiss.  
"Mmhmm" he hummed a confirmation, nodding as he did, "course, the get away was a little rough but isn't it always? Got a few cuts for you to earn some money from." He lifted his arm to show you a number of slashes along the skin. Nothing serious, easily taken care of.

"No bullet wounds this time I hope?" You asked jokingly as you took his arm in your hand and studied the injuries closer.

"Nope, we all got away pretty cleanly." He said, watching your face as you concentrated.

"Hmm, how did you get these cuts?" You asked him curiously.

"The getaway car got it's windows shot out, there was some glass sticking out and I managed to cut myself." He replied, and you nodded at his response.

"Yeah, there's some glass in a couple of these. That's gotta come out." You walked him over to the sofa before reaching to collect your box of supplies from it's place on top of the fridge.

"Oh, so there is..." He said absentmindedly as he poked and prodded at his arm, you quickly tugged his hand away and frowned at him in disapproval.

"Stop poking, you'll make it worse." You scolded him as you pawed through the box to collect the things you needed. You pulled out the usual stuff like antiseptic, as well as sterile surgical tweezers to remove the glass. You also grabbed a clean cloth which you took to the sink to saturate with cold water.

"You're in nurse mode again." He chuckled to himself.

"What?" You raised a brow as you joined him on the sofa, taking his arm in your hand and wiping away the dried blood with the damp cloth.

"Nurse mode. You go all serious when you're treating someone." He grinned at you, seemingly amused by your apparent shift in behaviour.

"Do I?" You met his eyes as you cleaned his arm, you'd never given much thought to whether your behaviour changed as you worked.

"Yeah, like all professional and stuff." He answered, to which you smiled in light amusement.

"Well it is my job after all." You shrugged and set the cloth aside. You took the surgical tweezers and leant closer to the wounds on Trevor's arm. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." You warned him as you began to pick out the little pieces of broken glass in his cuts.

You were both quiet for a while as you worked, and having Trevor with you momentarily made you forget about the score. The memory suddenly came back and you found yourself wondering about it.

"How much did you take today?" You suddenly asked, overcome with curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking..." You tagged on the end, realising how nosy the question sounded. It would be like asking someone how much they were paid each year at their job, it just felt like prying.

"Quite a bit." He simply replied, chuckling lightly at your question.

"How much do you deem as quite a bit?" You followed up, taking a peek at his face which seemed only amused.

"That's a difficult question. Earning quite a bit from robbing a liquor store would be different from earning quite a bit from robbing a bank. It's subjective." 

"I get it... If you don't want to tell me then it's okay." You looked back down at his arm, removing the last few pieces of glass.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give you a reason to stick with me just for my money." He said, but it was clear he was only teasing. At least that's what you hoped.

"Surely you don't really think I want you for your money." You rolled your eyes at him as you took the antiseptic and moistened a clean cloth with the liquid, you then began to clean his wounds with it.

"Well I hope not." He laughed, but you just looked him in the eye, unsure of how to react.

"Of course I don't. I don't even know how much money you have." You said gently, watching him with wide eyes.

"Exactly. At least this way I know you genuinely love me." He said seriously, which made you stop what you were doing. There it goes, that word.

"And do you love me?" You blurted out, instantly regretting it but doing nothing to try and take it back. You looked down, avoiding his eyes as you began to wrap a bandage around his arm to protect the wounds. There was a pause, and you thought he was simply ignoring your question, but he eventually spoke.

"Yes, I do." His words were confident and definite as his eyes locked onto yours. In an instant your heart was hammering so hard you could hear it, embarrassingly enough.  
You felt his two hands wrap around one of yours, guiding it to him. You watched as he pressed his lips to the back of your hand once, two times, three times. Over and over, pausing only to continue his words. "I do, I love you." 

As you watched him, listened to him, as he professed his love to you, you suddenly found yourself being overcome by emotion. Before the mere thought of controlling yourself could come into existence, your eyes began to well up. Your free hand shot up to your face, attempting to stop the tears before they could spill, and failing miserably.

"(Name)?" Trevor lifted his eyes to meet yours, letting go of your hand and pulling back slightly with a concerned frown forming on his face.

"Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing..." You gave a short laugh as you tried to compose yourself.

"Why're you crying?" He asked you, a dejected look in his eye, you knew he'd taken it personally.

"I don't know! I think it's just... I don't think anyone has ever said those words to me so sincerely." You wiped the tears off of your cheeks, shaking your head. You felt embarrassed for becoming so emotional.

"Sweetheart, I thought for a moment you didn't want to hear it from me..." He huffed a short, relieved laugh.

"I'm sorry... I need to get a hold of myself." You let out a shaky laugh, your cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.

"You had me panicked, I mean, it's concerning when you can reduce a girl to tears just by telling her you love her." he joked, his smile returning as he put his hands either side of your face. You wrapped your hands around his wrists as he came closer and kissed you.

His tongue slipped into your mouth and danced with yours. You responded to his pleased groan with one of your own, sliding your hands up his arms to behind his neck. You were the first to break the kiss, a result of both the need to breathe and the need to say something.

"I love you." You merely whispered against his lips, feeling them curve into a smile as you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final chapter, unless of course I write too much and have to split it into two chapters ;P


	15. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! But its finally finished!!! I did have to split it into two chapters since it was so long, but its all done and dusted and I hope you enjoy the final two chapters :D

You loaded the final bag into the trunk of the taxi and sighed. You turned to find your mother standing behind you, clearly trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart... I'm going to miss my baby so much." She said with a wobbly voice as she came towards you, arms outstretched. You sunk into those arms and clung to her as she embraced you.

"I'm gonna miss you too mum, I promise to call more often." You told her, struggling to hold back tears of your own. You broke the hug, turning to your brother who was standing silently beside your mum.

"Take care of yourself, little sis." He stepped forward and messed up your hair with his big hand, giving you a teasing grin.

"Remember, I'm only four years younger than you." You frowned in mock annoyance at him, pushing him by his shoulder.

"You still need looking after, god knows how you've lived on your own all this time." He lightly patted your cheek a few times patronisingly, and you rolled your eyes.

"You aren't funny." You deadpanned, gaining a chuckle from him.

"Seriously though, take care. And if Tony or whatever his name is messes with you, let me know and I'll be here in a flash to sit him down." He nodded seriously, and you raised your brows.

"Okay, first of all, his name is Trevor. Second of all, he's not gonna mess with me. And third of all, you wouldn't get away with 'sitting him down' as you put it." You smirked, doing little quotations with your fingers as you mimicked his words.

"Whatever, just make sure he treats you right." 

"Okay." You nodded, just to appease him.

"Can we wrap things up now, eh?" The man in the drivers seat of the taxi said with a heavy accent. You sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, baby, look after yourself and keep in touch!" Your mother rushed over to you and kissed your cheek before getting in the car.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger." Your brother took your hand and gave it a rough 'bro-shake', which was as far as physical contact would go.

"I promise. Bye guys, I love you both!" You called when they were both in the car.

"I love you too sweetie!" Your mother called back, your brother simply nodded.

You waved as the taxi driver wasted no time in driving off. And that was that. You watched two of the most precious people in your life drive off, and you had no idea when you would see them again. There was a pause, where you just stood there, expressionless. Then the waterworks started. Painfully and obviously, you missed them again. Your shoulders rocked violently as you cried uncontrollably, in an instant you felt lonely. Incredibly lonely. You suddenly stopped yourself, taking a moment to pull yourself together and stop being such a baby. There was no point getting all worked up. You dragged your hands over your face to wipe away the tears, then pulled out your mobile. You may as well do something worthwhile instead of sulking, you thought to yourself. You went through your contacts until you found Trevor's name, then mashed out a short message. 

"You busy today? xxx" You then walked back into your trailer, not expecting a reply so soon but receiving one nonetheless.   
"Since its u whos askin, no, not busy xxx" his response made you smile.  
"Wanna do something together? :)" you quickly replied.  
"I wud luv to do somethin with u ;)" you rolled your eyes and smirked at the suggestive response.  
"Great, you can pick me up in a couple of hours for our date ;)" you sent back.  
"Date? Wher u wanna go princess??" You thought for a moment before replying.  
"Surprise me!<3" you grinned as you sent the message.  
"U got a thing about suprises, dont u?" You laughed, then tossed your phone aside.

You began to get ready for your date, starting with hopping in the shower. It had literally been years since you had been on a date, and you'd be lying if you said you weren't nervous. Of course, there was no logical reason for you to be so nervous, it's not like you'd never spent time alone with Trevor. Well, you didn't know where he would take you, that might be something to be nervous about. But then again, you trusted his judgement and that he'd make a great choice. In fact, you were excited to find out where you'd be going, knowing that with Trevor, anything was possible.

You were expecting Trevor any moment as you finished up putting your makeup on. You gave a final look over your appearance. You had opted to keep your hair and makeup simple, with loose curls in your locks and natural eye makeup that contrasted with your stark red lips. You wore a pristine white bustier style top, with a high waisted coral pink skirt. Your white heels were tall, with a slight platform and a peep toe tip, which showed off the baby pink pedicure that matched your freshly painted manicure. Around your neck you wore your favourite necklace, a tiny golden heart-shaped locket. You smiled at your reflection, happy with how you looked before spraying your most expensive perfume, the one you saved for special occasions, below your jaw and on your wrists. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Butterflies danced around your stomach as you approached the front door and opened it.

"Wooow... Aren't I a lucky man..." A low growl of approval followed his words as Trevor leaned against the door frame, admiring you. He also seemed to have made an effort with his appearance, he was clean shaven and wore clothes that had actually been washed. Your eyes ran over his navy blue jeans, red checkered shirt and brown leather jacket, and you smiled.

"You scrub up well, don't you?" You winked at him and stepped forwards, prompting him to straighten up.

"Have you seen yourself? I mean, you're flawless on a bad day but... My god, you look beautiful." He grinned and leaned in to kiss you on the cheek, obviously trying to avoid smudging your lipstick. You laughed to yourself as you noticed you mirrored his height in your shoes.

"You flatter me." You shook your head as he traced his hand down your arm to entwine his fingers with your own.

"I speak the truth, sweetheart." He gave a light tug on your hand then led you towards his truck, his red Canis Bodhi which had evidently been repaired since the bikers' visit. He opened the door for you and held your hand to help you into the passenger side. He then made his way around the truck and got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" You asked curiously as he started to drive. 

"You'll see." He shot you a playful smirk, which spiked your curiosity even further, but you didn't press him for an answer. You simply sat back and watched the scenery as it passed.

You had only been driving for a few minutes when Trevor made a right hand turn into a span of land that you recognised as a landing strip. You glanced around and noticed a hangar, which housed a small crop duster, and a helipad, upon which sat a helicopter which had 'TP Enterprises' unmistakably scrawled across the side. Your eyes widened as you realised what Trevor had planned, and you couldn't help the grin that spread across your face.

"Here we are, cupcake." He said as he pulled up a short distance from the helipad.

"Are we gonna go flying?" You asked in disbelief.

"I was serious when I said I'd take you to see the Vinewood sign." He mimicked the huge grin that you wore.

"Trevor, that's amazing!" You clapped your hands together childishly with excitement, totally absorbed by the idea.

"Come on." He chuckled at your response and got out of the car, coming round to your side to help you out. You very nearly skipped along with him as he led you towards the helicopter, you were so giddy. As the two of you approached the chopper, he opened the door for you. With a great deal of help from Trevor, you managed to get into the copilot seat without falling on your ass thanks to your heels.

"You ever been in a chopper before?" Trevor asked as he pulled himself up into the pilot seat.

"Nope, never." You replied, in awe of all of the controls in front of you, not even able to make a guess about what any of them did, while Trevor expertly did a number of preflight checks.

"I'll make sure to keep her nice and steady for you then." He chuckled as he started up the chopper. Your heart began to thud viciously in your chest as you took off, it was a mixture if excitement and nerves, but that same grin was still plastered on your face.

You watched as the ground began to move further away, a cloud of dust kicking up in your place. The sun was just beginning to set, gradually washing strokes of orange and pink through the predominantly blue sky. The odd cloud that inhabited the span of open sky sat above you, casting shadows over the desert below. Shadows which you never noticed when tied to the ground. You could now clearly see the vast mountains that surrounded Blaine County, dotted this way and that, taking the role of different heights. You were taken aback by the sheer beauty of it all, what a difference being a few hundred feet taller could make.

"Wow..." You whispered, your eyes darting back and forth, wanting to take everything in but there being far too much to look at to focus on just one thing.

"It's something, isn't it?" Trevor glanced at you with a knowing smile.

"Amazing, is what it is..." you replied, turning to meet his eyes for a moment, before your attention was pulled to the window beside him. "Woah, is that the city?" you asked, your voice gaining a few octaves with excitement. Trevor nodded and followed your gaze.

"Sure is. It doesn't take long to get there in one of these," he tapped on a panel in front of him to illustrate his point, "we're getting closer to the sign." He smirked at your excited reaction, you giggled like a child and clasped your hands together.

"You know, the sign ain't that great, sweetheart. I'm worried you'll be disappointed when you see that it really is just a bunch of vandalised tin letters..." He trailed off and chuckled, directing the chopper into the city, gradually turning it to face the sign which you had yet to catch a glimpse of.

"It isn't what it is that I'm excited about, I know it's a bunch of vandalised tin letters... But it's a landmark. You know, the kind of thing that's on peoples bucket list? 'See the Vinewood sign'." you turned and gave him a smirk before continuing. "Besides, don't you think this is romantic?" His eyes snapped to you at that.

"Romantic?" he pulled a sceptical face, "You're telling me I've managed to pull off romance?" A little smirk tugged up the corner of his mouth.

"Well the sun is setting, we're all alone up here... And you're taking me somewhere you know I've always dreamed of going... I think you nailed it." You reached over and put a hand on his thigh, he glanced down at it and raised a brow.

"You wanna watch where you're putting that hand, sugar, don't want me to crash this thing, do you?" a sultry grin spread across his face and you rolled your eyes and laughed. It was at that moment, the sign came into view.

"Oh! There it is!" You pointed forwards and he followed your gaze. "Woah..." You breathed as Trevor took the chopper closer, coming down in altitude as he did so you could get the best view. He was right, it was just a bunch of vandalised tin letters, but somehow it was more special than that. It was enough to take your breath away, as you hovered but a few feet in front of one of the most famous landmarks in the world.

"Bet you're glad you bagged a guy with his own chopper. Normally you'd have to pay for this shit." He joked as he watched one of the tourist helicopters circling above.

"Which is why this is probably illegal," you laughed, looking up at the other helicopter, "come on, let's move before they knock us out of the sky."

"You sure? We've probably got a good minute or two before they alert the authorities." He smirked at you.

"I'm sure." You laughed, and he pulled up, flying away from the sign to one of the mountains that sat close by. 

"Want me to put her in park for a bit? So we can gaze down at the city like we're in some kind of shitty rom-com?" 

"And you reckon you're no good at romance? You're nailing all the clichés." You winked at him.

"The clichés are all I know. Blame Michael for all the 'classic movies' he's made me sit through." He rolled his eyes as he began to slow the chopper as he brought it closer to a good landing spot on the hill.

"You two watch romantic movies together? How sweet." You teased him with a raised brow and an obnoxious smirk.

"Yeah whatever." He dismissed the topic, ignoring your comment with a shake of his head and an amused smile despite himself. The chopper landed softly in the grass below, and you watched the spinning blades above you slow to a stop. From your place on the hills, you could see for miles on end. Every building in the city was visible, it was like something you'd see on a postcard. It was incredible. You were so absorbed in the view that you didn't notice Trevor get out, so jumped a little when your door opened and Trevor stood with one hand stretched towards you.

"Come on beautiful, out you get." He grinned at you. You took took his hand and jumped out, catching your balance and narrowly avoiding falling over by leaning into his chest. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around you and press you tightly against him. He pressed his lips to the top of your head, then pulled away, leading you away from the chopper by your waist. You smiled at the affectionate little act and leant into him as you walked a little down the hill.

"It's so pretty." You said as you came to a stop on a relatively flat patch of grass. Trevor sat down at your side, then tugged at the hem of your skirt lightly, encouraging you to join him, which you did.

"It's alright." He said, absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair that was bothering you behind your ear, as he leant back and crossed his ankles in front of him. You turned to him and raised a brow at his response.

"I prefer the desert, it's prettier." He said in response to your expression. You thought about that, then slowly nodded. You supposed he was right, actually. You both were contently quiet as you watched the city. At least that's what you were doing, Trevor on the other hand was staring at you, and you could sense it. You turned to him, and for a second thought he was staring at your breasts, until he spoke.

"Is that a locket?" He asked curiously when he noticed your attention. You looked down at the necklace that sat against your cleavage and nodded. He reached over and took the delicate heart shaped thing between his fingers, and popped it open after looking to you for permission, which you granted.

"That's you and your family, yeah?" He asked as he squinted at the tiny image inside.

"That's right. Me, Ryan, mum and dad. I was about eleven when that was taken." You smiled at him as he looked. 

"You were cute, still are." He looked up at you through his lashes and smirked. You laughed, your chest rising and falling beneath Trevor's hand which he rested against your collarbone as he held the locket.

"That's my favourite photo. It was taken before Ryan and my dads relationship went down the pan." You sighed with a lingering smile on your face. 

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Trevor said after a short pause. He closed the locket with a quiet click, then leant back on his hands while looking at you.

"It's stupid to be honest..." You shook your head as you tugged blades of grass out one by one as you spoke, "My dad used to serve in the British Army. He left when Ryan was born so he could support my mum, who struggled with postnatal depression. He was always very proud of his past, and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, so to speak. Well it came as a bit of a shock when Ryan turned 16 and refused to enroll... Dad got pissed, big argument, permanent disappointment, yada yada yada..." you looked up at Trevor once you'd finished and shrugged.

"And now they don't speak?" Trevor furrowed his brow. You hummed lightly as a confirmation. "Wow that is stupid..." He trailed off, then snapped his eyes up to you with an apologetic look, "Sorry!" He said sheepishly.

"It's fine, it is stupid. They're both too hot headed to give each other the time of day... It's childish, really." You shook your head and dragged your hand through your hair, pushing it backwards out of your face. He leaned closer to you and kissed your shoulder, coaxing a little smile out of your red lips.

"You should just stand up to them, force them to get over it." He said, his voice increasing in volume a little. You laughed.

"I've tried that. It doesn't work." You shook your head then looked over your shoulder at him as he lay back, crossing his arms behind his head. 

"You want me to talk to them?" His cheshire grin made you chuckle, you shook your head and looked forwards at the city.

"It's probably best to leave them to it, that's what I do nowadays... " you sighed but still had a smile on your face. It didn't bother you as much as it used to. After all, as long as you could still speak to the both of them, you were fine, and you no longer concerned yourself with their issues.

"So... How long ago was that picture taken?" He asked after a short period of silence, almost too casually. You raised a brow, knowing exactly what he was trying to find out.

"You should never ask a lady her age... No matter how you disguise the question." You teased him with a smirk, and he laughed loudly in response.

"Alright, okay... I was just curious." he said, a few lingering chuckles lacing his words.

"Well how old do you think I am?" You challenged, narrowing your eyes at him playfully. He snorted and put a hand on your shoulder and pulled you back so you were laying beside him.

"A lot younger than me." He replied definitely, turning his head to the side so he could look at you.

"Well that depends on how old you are." You rolled onto your side to face him, shuffling closer to him.

"Old enough, okay?" He grinned at you and raised his eyebrows. You snickered and put a hand on his chest, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Old enough for what?" your voice dropped to just above a whisper, and you drew little circles on his chest with your finger. You couldn't tell if you'd meant to sound suggestive, but somehow you did.

"Whatever I want." He whispered back, bringing the hand furthest from you to your ribcage and resting it underneath your breast, running his thumb in a curve just below the plump round thing in the most inviting of ways.

"And what might that be?" you turned your head and kissed the area between his neck and shoulder, waiting for a verbal response that wouldn't come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a finale of mine if there wasn't some smut.... Hweh hweh hweh... Next chapter, sexy things happen. Im not sorry.


	16. Perks Of The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! Congratulations of you've made it this far! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the last chapter!! I apologise if you aren't a fan of smut... I just couldn't resist going out with a bang, quite literally ;D

Apparently Trevor had chosen not to answer, instead opting to seemingly show you exactly what he wanted in that moment. You felt his hand slowly move upwards, cupping your breast. He rolled onto his side to face you completely, and with his free hand he guided your face to his by your chin. He pressed his lips to yours forcefully, keeping his eyes open to capture yours as his tongue made its way inside your mouth. It was a lust filled staring contest between your wide eyes and his brown ones as his tongue circled yours slowly. You both all but gasped for air when he pulled away after a lengthy period of time, but it wasn't long before he was on you again, this time moving to lay above you, a thin veil of space between you as he held himself up with one arm planted above your head.

"Now tell me," he began after breaking the kiss, "I'm not exactly experienced with dates and normal date activities... So is it normal to just forget about overpriced restaurants and shit, 'n' just get busy on a hill?" He trailed the hand that held your breast down the side of your body to your thigh, his face so close his lips brushed yours gently as he spoke.

"I don't suppose it is normal but," you paused as brought a hand to the back of his head, slipping your fingers between the dark strands of hair that remained, "then again I wasn't expecting anything normal from a date with Mr. Philips." The corner of your lips and your brow simultaneously quirked upwards as you spoke.

"Well I'm fully prepared to break the mould if you are, cupcake." He wiggled his brows and pressed his hips forward, you could feel something hard press against your thigh and you stifled a whimper.

"I've never done anything like this in public..." You said nervously but you had this excited grin on your face which told Trevor you weren't refusing.

"It's fun, trust me." He murmured just below your ear as he kissed and sucked on the area of flesh. You could feel him subtly rocking his hips against your thigh, and couldn't stop the giddy laugh that escaped you as his hand moved from your thigh and found its way between your legs and under your skirt. He began to rub slowly through your underwear, the tips of his fingers moving up and down, eliciting a pleasant sigh from you.

"What if someone sees us?" You said breathlessly, a futile attempt at a protest when you knew you didn't want to stop. A sharper grind of his hips and a deep groan told you that Trevor didn't want to stop either.

"That's what makes it fun, sweetheart. The risk." He purred into your ear, on which he began to nibble straight after. His fingers had made their way into your underwear now, and were working your little pearl in circles, picking up the pace gradually. You closed your eyes and allowed it, groaning not so subtly. You jolted your hips upwards into his hand, and he chuckled and stopped his movements, you huffed in frustration.

"Don't stop." You told him with a frown, feeling him grind more rigorously against you, he groaned. He didn't continue what he had been doing before, instead slipping a finger inside you, followed by a second. You gasped and gave another excited giggle, moaning when he began to move in and out, pressing the heel of his hand against the sensitive bump above and grinding.

"Oh god... You're good at this." Your words were all but a pleasured sigh. You moved one hand to his lower back and pressed him firmly against your thigh, which you began to move in time with his hips, causing him to let out a deep growl. He curled his fingers forwards inside of you, rubbing them against the most sensitive area within, you let loose a shaky moan and silently pondered how he knew exactly where to touch to make you feel good. Your heart began to pound in your ribcage, and you quickly became breathless.

"Your sex face is incredible..." Your eyes darted open, apparently at some point they'd closed, to see Trevor leaning right over you and staring intently with flushed cheeks. His grinding was somewhat slower now, as if he was holding back. "Baby I won't last long if we keep this up." He laughed sheepishly and slowed his hand movements.

"Neither will I..." You chuckled, sighing as he pulled his hand away. Your muscles were tense and twitched every once in a while, and you were dying for him to make you his again. You felt your cheeks heat up as he licked the fingers that were once inside of you, humming pleasantly as he did. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a condom. You had almost forgotten you were in a public place as he undid his jeans and released his erection, he gave a relieved sigh as he did. He shimmied his jeans down to his mid thighs, then rolled the condom over his length.

"You ready?" He asked as he put himself between your thighs, pushing them apart as he came closer to you. You nodded eagerly.

"Do it." You said excitedly, butterflies dancing around your stomach. He smirked at you then pushed your underwear to the side, pressing himself against your warm opening, slowly he pushed in with a lengthy groan. Once he was fully inside, he grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, then put his hands on the grass either side of your backside to hold himself up. For a moment he didn't move, savoring the sensation and allowing you to adjust to the fullness. He pressed his lips to yours tenderly, then began to rock his hips back and forth.

"Fuck..." He spat as he moved against you, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head, resting it against your chest. You had one arm behind you for support, and one wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to him as your breath immediately picked up again. It wasn't long before a fast rhythm was built, and with how worked up the two of you had been, it felt incredible. You were right, you weren't going to last long. And judging by the sounds Trevor was making, neither was he.

"You're perfect. You beautiful, amazing woman, you're perfection... Ungh..." He raised his head to look at you, pressing his forehead to yours as he spoke gruffly through a clenched jaw. You licked your lips and groaned, briefly pressing your lips to his.

"Baby... Baby I love y- ohh fuck." You tried to force out a sentence, but couldn't finish as he altered his angle and began brushing your g-spot with each thrust. Your moans became of a higher pitch and your lips formed a perfect little 'o' shape. He planted rough kisses over your face; your cheeks, forhead, jaw, the corner of your open mouth, all between little grunts.

"Jesus, I'm fucking close already..." He spoke in a breathy whisper against your cheek. A few strands of hair stuck to your face, damp with sweat. The sound of clammy skin against skin could be heard with each eager thrust of Trevor's hips. You dug your nails into his shoulder as you felt every muscle in your body tense up, ready to be released.

"Me too, me too... Just don't fucking stop." Your voice wobbled and cracked as you spoke a little loudly, unable to control the volume of your voice as you trembled and teetered on the edge. In less than thirty seconds, you lost it, reaching your climax just moments before Trevor. His thrusts were shaky and lost all rhythm, and his animalistic grunts vibrated against your chest as you clung to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible as your orgasm tore through you.

"I love you, I love- I love y-you..." He repeated in a shaky voice as came back down to earth. You pressed your lips against his neck over and over, your lungs dragging in oxygen raggedly and heavily as your heart rate began to slow to normal.

"Oh God..." You sighed, releasing your grip on him and falling back against the grass. You dragged your hands over your face, brushing away the stray strands of hair.

"I told you it was fun." He said as he caught his breath. He slowly pulled out of you, rolling the condom off and tossing it to the side dismissively. He gave you a gentle kiss before pulling his jeans up and tucking himself away. You adjusted your underwear and pushed your skirt down, which had ridden up significantly, and grinned up at him.

"Well you were right." You glanced around as you remembered where you were, it was a lot darker now, and the only light came from the glow of the city. He sat down beside you and patted his thighs.

"C'mere." He smiled at you and beckoned you to him. You happily crawled over to him and sat sideways between his thighs, with your legs resting over his right one as he circled his arms around your waist. You bowed your head slightly, resting it against his collar bone.

"I really do love you, ya know?" He whispered as he rested his chin atop your head. His words brought a smile to your face and you rubbed his arms affectionately.

"And I really do love you too." You said without hesitation, and you felt him give you a little squeeze.

"I don't know about you," he said after a period of comfortable silence, "but all this spontaneous public sex has made me work up an appetite." 

You hummed in agreement, "Me too, you suggesting we do a normal date thing and hit up a restaurant?" You raised your head and smirked at him.

"Possibly... Or we could just go back to mine, order a takeout, and screw some more?" He suggested with another squeeze of his arms.

"Sold." You laughed, immediately standing and pulling him up by his hands. You made your way back to the helicopter, hand in hand with your boss-turned-boyfriend, fully aware of the crazy turn your life had taken in just a few months. You eagerly consented to any occupational hazards that could come your way, but wherever Trevor Philips was involved, you preferred to think of them as perks of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... That's that then! I'm really bad at endings so I'm sorry if it sucked, hopefully not though xD I'm also sorry if there's a bucket load of spelling errors, in my haste to get this out I may have missed some, and I wrote this entire fic on my tablet which hasn't got the best spell check :P anyways I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it :) please let me know how you found it, and keep an eye out for more because I'm pretty sure I'll be writing again very soon!!
> 
> UPDATE!! Guess what? I'm working on a sequel to this story... Hehe. Look out for that soon. (To anyone who happens to see this note, this story is preeetty old now... Like almost a year old as I'm writing this haha)


End file.
